Deuda de sangre
by MagaCafi
Summary: Precuela de Arrastrados por el Deseo: Doña Erika lee las cartas y nos devela la historia de una vida pasada donde tres destinos se cruzaron de manera trágica. Candy, Terry y Albert en una Europa premedieval luchando por sus vidas y por encontrar el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aqui les traigo esta nueva historia, es la precuela de Arrastrados por el Deseo... De acuerdo con las visiones de Doña Erika, Candy, Terry y Albert tienen una deuda de una vida pasada donde sus destinos se cruzaron de manera trágica. Esta es la historia que se escribió antes de que nacieran y conocieramos sus vidas tal cual y que sus almas arrastraron por siglos. Es una historia fuerte y les pido que a quienes la lean, usen su criterio, su imaginación y se dejen llevar a un mundo diferente, donde las reglas eran distintas y el peligro y la violencia dictaban las acciones de los hombres y mujeres de una Europa primitiva y envuelta en guerras y saqueos. Los personajes de Terry, Candy y Albert son de la autoria de Kyoko Mizuky, el desarrollo de esta trama es mio. Ojala les guste!**

Capitulo 1: Develando el misterio

**Doña Erika despidió a Candy, lo que las cartas revelaron le pareció una historia verdaderamente increíble y única. Regresó a la cocina, volvió a tirar las cartas y observó el patrón que estas formaron sobre la mesa: **

-Sorprendente…Verdaderamente increíble…

Hace más de 1200 años, en un punto remoto de la frontera Dinamarca y Alemania, nació un niño rubio a quien su madre nombro William Alberik. Era el primogénito de Alberik Hachasangrienta, Jefe del Clan del Oso Pardo, uno de los más poderosos dentro de la tribu Vikinga que reinaba esos territorios. Como descendiente de guerreros, se crió en un ambiente duro y lleno de peligros. Los hombres eran brutales en todos los sentidos que un varón podía llegar a ser. A la corta edad de 6 años, el joven Alberik presenció un hecho sangriento que definiría en enorme manera su carácter adulto. De temperamento dulce y amoroso, siempre fue un niño muy apegado a su joven madre, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes quien apenas adolescente fue tomada como esposa por el rudo líder. La relación entre ambos era muy parca y algo violenta como se acostumbraba en esos tiempos, sin embargo, Wilhelmina a pesar de la mala vida que llevaba trataba de proteger a su hijo lo más posible de las crudas verdades de sus vidas, tratándolo con extremo cuidado y enseñándole la belleza del contacto con el mundo natural y espiritual del bosque. Una noche que ambos dormían solos, ya que el padre se encontraba en el mar en medio de una batalla para agrandar las rutas marítimas de la tribu, su aldea fue atacada por un grupo enemigo. La gran mayoría de las mujeres, ancianos y niños fueron violados o asesinados o ambas cosas. Cuando Wilhelmina se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, despertó a su hijo mientras se acercaban cada vez más los gritos y estruendos del ataque.

-Alberik! Hijo, debes prometerme que no gritaras, pase lo que pase! Debes sobrevivir!

-Mor (mamá)! Tengo mucho miedo!

-No te preocupes, son (hijo)… Ocúltate en este hoyo y pase lo que pase, prométeme que no harás ningún ruido. Yo me quedaré aquí afuera por que no cabemos los dos. Todo va a estar bien, querido… Ella lloraba intentando sonreír, sabía de lo que eran capaces los animales que aullaban disfrutando el macabro festín, y en su mente elevó una oración a los dioses para que obraran un milagro y salvaran a su amado hijo. Alberik lloroso asintió con la cabeza al momento de que su madre le daba un beso desesperado en los labios y ocultaba con una tabla y el camastro sobre el que dormían el refugio que ella sabiamente había escarbado en un rincón de su choza para el caso de que una eventualidad de este tipo, que eran muy común, pudiera presentarse. No había terminado de acomodar el escondite cuando escuchó como pateaban la puerta y la tumbaban de un solo golpe, apresuradamente tomó una espada de las que su esposo guardaba e intentó defenderse del enorme y aterrador atacante que sonriendo como chacal se le acercó blandiendo una enorme hacha. A pesar del coraje de la joven, el maldito logró desarmarla y dándole un puñetazo brutal en la quijada la tiró al suelo para después levantarla del cabello y sacarla a rastras y violarla en la entrada de su casa. Alberik se mordió el puño hasta que le sangró del horror que experimentó al escuchar los gritos de su madre. Juró que se vengaría de los infelices que se aprovechaban de la debilidad ajena para saciar su bajeza. La muerte de su madre no quedaría impune. La mayoría de las casuchas de la aldea fueron quemadas, y el niño, astuto y decidido aprovechó la oscuridad de la noche para escapar hacia el bosque antes de que le prendieran fuego a la suya… con su madre dentro de ella. Cuando los hombres volvieron del mar, se encontraron al único sobreviviente de la masacre. El padre, frio como un tempano de hielo solo le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y lo felicitó por ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir.

-Sin duda alguna, serás un digno sucesor mío, Son.

Lejos, muy lejos de ahí, nació otro niño. Bajo los cálidos rayos del sol de un valle asturiano y frente al mar Cantábrico, nació un hermoso niño trigueño a quien llamaron Taleb Muhammad. Era uno de los tantos hijos del Jeque Ashraf Muhammad y una de sus mujeres, una hermosa castellana de nombre Irene que le fue entregada a condición de respetar la villa de donde era originaria. La joven cuando fue tomada por él no pasaba de los 16 años y era poseedora de una belleza impresionante, de piel blanca y cabellos negros, sus ojos azul oscuro de pestañas espesas la convirtieron de inmediato en la posesión más valiosa del harem del jeque. A pesar de ser esposa de un musulmán, ella conservó su fe católica y en secreto bautizó y educó a su hijo en las creencias cristianas. El niño era de un temperamento fuerte y dominante, y tan pronto tuvo edad y tamaño, se volvió un experto jinete y domador de caballos pura sangre, lo cual era una tradición legendaria entre los varones de su pueblo. Callado y tendiente a la solead por sentirse diferente de los demás hijos del jeque, quienes eran cien por ciento de sangre árabe, se volvió rebelde y distante, lo cual a su padre lo hacía sentir una peculiar predilección por él. Taleb veía con tristeza la melancolía en la que su madre vivía sumida, y en el fondo, a pesar de admirar a su poderoso padre, también le guardaba resentimiento por la soledad y el lugar secundario en el que tanto él como su madre vivían relegados. Al cumplir la edad de 12 el jeque anunció que su sucesor en el liderazgo de la provincia conquistada seria Taelin, lo cual generó inconformidad y envidia entre el resto de su familia. No faltó la esposa inconforme que expresó su disgusto ante el Jeque, quien sonriendo satisfecho de si mismo, contestaba sin empacho:

-Él es el indicado, pese a quien le pese. Mi obra maestra me llena de orgullo y advierto, a quien se atreva a lastimarlo o molestarlo, o seguir cuestionando mi decisión, le voy a hacer entender por las buenas o por las malas que con lo mío no se deben meter. Ala es mi testigo y mi aval!

En otro punto de la Europa de los años oscuros, nació una niña en la ribera de un rio de Galia del norte. La bautizaron como Karin bajo la fe cristiana. Era un pueblito de agricultores y pastores de ovejas de costumbres pacificas, y que luchaban por sobrevivir en medio de las guerras y pillajes tan comunes en esos tiempos. Fue criada con amor y respeto junto con sus 6 hermanos, siendo ella la tercera en orden. Su primera infancia transcurrió jugando entre los arboles del bosque vecino y cuidando de las ovejas junto con sus hermanos mayores. Sus padres eran personas piadosas y amorosas que les brindaron un ambiente familiar muy feliz, protegidos por la seguridad que el bosque que rodeaba su villa les podía proporcionar. Karin disfrutaba recostarse en el pasto a ver el atardecer en soledad antes de regresar a casa poco antes del anochecer. Nunca había tenido problema alguno, por lo que un día antes de cumplir los 10 años, siguiendo su rutina diaria y acompañada de un corderito, recogía setas para llevárselas a su madre y que les preparara un delicioso estofado, cuando entre los arboles y la oscuridad del bosque, un grupo de hombres la vieron y sin que ella pudiera decir nada o gritar pidiendo ayuda, la tomaron cubriendo su boca y la raptaron. Eran vándalos que se dedicaban al pillaje y a la venta de esclavos. A pesar de lo mucho que ella pateó e intentó liberarse, y llamar a gritos a su papa para que la salvara, los hombres la metieron a una carreta después de amarrarla y vendarle los ojos y se la llevaron a toda prisa. Asustada y aterrada por lo que le ocurría, Karin lloró hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida, rogándole a Dios que le permitiera volver con su familia o mejor le quitara la vida. Después de viajar durante días, finalmente la desataron y la sacaron a la luz del sol. Estaba en el mercado de una ciudad y la expusieron junto con otros niños y personas para ofrecerlos a la venta. Entre los que compraban esclavos estaban dos mujeres, una muy hermosa y otra quien al parecer era sirvienta de la primera. De inmediato la vieron y preguntaron por su precio.

-5 piezas de oro por la niña. Como se podrá dar cuenta, mi Señora, esta sana, fuerte, y se convertirá en una mujer de muy buen ver. No se arrepentirá de esta adquisición.

-Te doy 3 piezas de oro y 5 ciclos de plata. Es mi última oferta.

-Mmmmm. Dejémoslo en 4 piezas de oro.

La sirvienta pagó la cantidad ofrecida y tomó por la mano a la niña, quien asustada por lo que le esperaba la siguió como corderito indefenso. Fue llevada a un hermoso edificio. La sirvienta le dirigió la palabra pero no entendió nada de lo que ella le dijo. La mujer la vio si ningún rastro de compasión.

-Ya aprenderás a punta de golpes a hablar en lengua civilizada, salvaje apestosa.

Al entrar por el enorme portón de lo que parecía ser un castillo, vio salir de él y pasar a su lado un hermoso caballo negro, de piel brillosa, sobre el cual iba montado un jovencito de tal vez 13 o 14 años, de cabello negro y piel blanca. El chico la miró con curiosidad ya que le llamó la atención su larga cabellera rubia y rizada y su rostro marcado por las lágrimas. Se observaron al pasar con atención y a ella la forma en que ese muchacho tan atrayente la miró la hizo sentir ganas de ir ahí donde aparentemente él vivía. Sintió deseos de verlo nuevamene, ya que le pareció ver en su mirada un atisbo de interés y compasión por ella. Su corazón lastimado cobijó un leve rayo de esperanza y recuperó los deseos de vivir. Pronto se enteró para quien fue comprada. A partir de ese día fue la doncella de la Señora Mahdi, hermana mayor del jeque Ashraf, y en especial de la hija de esta, Mayra, sobrina de 12 años del jeque. La jovencita morena de inmediato sintió muchísima curiosidad la primera vez que vio a la asustada rubia. Curiosidad que también fue sentida por Karin, quien agradecida fue guiada hacia una habitación para ser bañada, cambiada de ropas por otras limpias y acorde con su nueva ocupación (mucama de las habitaciones de la viuda y su hija) y alimentada con un frugal plato de frutas secas, nueces y un pedazo de carne seca. No tardó mucho tiempo y pronto comenzó a comprender el idioma que esas gentes hablaban, y ocupó sus días atendiendo las necesidades de la Señora Mahdi y entreteniendo a la joven Mayra, con quien de una forma discreta y reservada, jugaba y le hacía compañía.

La única cosa que la ayudaba a no volverse loca de tristeza y melancolía por su vida destrozada y lejos de su amada familia, era el gozo de ver al hijo del jeque, el joven Taleb. Las primeras ocasiones que lo vio en el interior del palacio procuraba ocultarse para que él no la viera. Pero en su mente infantil y necesitada de una ilusión, soñaba que ese bello joven le sonreía y le prodigaba atenciones que la hacían sentir valiosa y merecedora de afecto. Sus amas no la maltrataban, pero ciertamente eran frías y distantes.

Una ocasión, cuando ella ya tenía varios meses sirviendo en el palacio, la Señora Mahdi le pidió se dirigiera a la cocina a traerle una jarra de leche para lavar su cabello. Karin venía de regreso con el jarrón lleno hasta el tope cuando al dar la vuelta en una esquina, tropezó de frente con alguien que no alcanzó a ver por estar concentrada en sostener el jarrón y no permitir que se le derramara ni una gota de líquido. La pobre niña cayó de sentón mientras que el jarrón se hacía añicos en el suelo. Ella angustiada por el incidente (su Ama era una mujer muy estricta, y la castigaba duramente cuando cometía algún error o se distraía un poco de sus obligaciones) alzó los ojos hacia la persona con la que había chocado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa, era el joven Taleb.

El la miró fríamente, al parecer le había molestado mucho haber tenido ese accidente con ella. Ella se quedó estática sin atinar a reaccionar.

-Te hiciste daño? Le preguntó el trigueño. Ella volteó a todos lados para asegurase que era a ella a quien le dirigía la palabra. El muchacho se impacientó ante la falta de respuesta de la joven esclava. –Te pregunté que si te hiciste daño?

-N..no, señor. Ella se sonrojó bajando los ojos, ahora sí que se había metido problemas serios. El hijo del jeque con toda seguridad la mandaría azotar por descuidada y su Ama la desollaría viva a reatazos por tirar su preciosa leche de burra que usaba una vez a la semana para conservar la belleza de su cabellera. Pero contra sus expectativas, el joven la ayudó a ponerse en pie y por un segundo, le pareció, le brindó una ligera sonrisa que para ella fue como si un rayo de cálido sol le calentara el alma misma.

-Esta leche era para mi tía, verdad?

Ella asintió insegura, él miró en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a los aposentos de la señora Mahdi.

-Vamos a la cocina, pediré una jarra para mí, y tú te la llevarás y nadie se enterará de esto.

Karin sentía que la mano del muchacho en su brazo provocaba reacciones como de miles de mariposas revoloteando por su cuerpo. Incluso después de que la soltó y enfiló sus pasos hacia la cocina, ella aun no alcanzaba a salir de su pasmo y tardó en reaccionar una fracción de segundo hasta que lo vio alejarse. Corrió atrás de él. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Taleb le ordenó quedarse afuera y con el dedo le hizo una indicación de guardar silencio. Ella le sonrió y observó como el muchacho se acercaba a la cocinera para solicitarle una jarra de leche de burra. La mujer le pidió que esperará un poco, ya que tendría que mandarla pedir por que la que tenían hacía rato se la habían llevado para la Señora Mahdi.

-No hay inconveniente, pero ordene que se apresuren a traérmela.

Los sirvientes en seguida le hicieron llegar una jarra rebosante de leche, y el muchacho satisfecho dio las gracias y salió de la cocina para encontrarse a Karin feliz de verlo llegar con la jarra entre las manos. Ella extendió las suyas para quitársela, pero él se negó.

-No, te voy a acompañar hasta los aposentos, no quiero arriesgarme que se te vuelva a caer.

La sonrisa de Taleb se volvió a manifestar en toda su maravillosa plenitud, a lo que Karin, como corderito manso, le siguió emocionada y dichosa de que ese ángel, como lo empezó a llamar, le dedicara un tiempecito y atención. Cuando al fin llegaron al final del pasillo, él lpuso con cuidado la jarra entre las pequeñas manos de la niña. Ella bajó la cabeza en señal de reverente agradecimiento. El le contestó el gesto y mientras ella se daba la vuelta para entrar en la habitación de su Ama, escuchó la voz de Taleb a sus espaldas.

-Karin, sin duda esas pequitas se ven más bonitas cuando sonríes, que cuando estas llorando…

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Que tal? Ahi estan las tres piezas de ajedrez, y el tablero ya esta dibujado. Tres niños nacieron en circunstancias completamente diferentes entre si, pero sabemos que algun día sus vidas han de cruzarse. Taleb y Karin ya tuvieron su primer encuentro... y definitivamente hubo una chispa entre ellos!<p>

Agradezco sobremanera sus reviews, ya que son el combustible para la maquina literaria, y me ayudan a brindar lo mejor de mi!

Besos a todas y todos, PAZ!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Un nuevo nombre**

Karin se quedó petrificada. El la llamó por su nombre antes de irse y dejarla con la jarra entre sus manos, que dé la impresión por poco vuelve a caérsele. Sin embargo se recompuso y después de suspirar intensamente, entró a la habitación de su ama, quien la esperaba impaciente. La señora Mahdi, como ella lo imaginó, después de arrebatarle la jarra le dio un manotazo tan fuerte en la cara que la tiró en el piso. Karin tenía prohibido llorar, así que contuvo las lagrimas mientras recordaba las palabras que el predicador de su aldea solía decir: "Amen a sus enemigos, oren por ellos al Señor nuestro Dios, ya que esa es la manera mas grande de demostrar nuestra verdadera devoción. Saber perdonar es la mayor virtud que un cristiano puede atesorar". Karin se aferraba ciegamente a esas palabras y al recuerdo de su madre, una mujer piadosa y que siempre le decía que el amor a Cristo y el apego a sus enseñanzas la salvarían de cualquier peligro.

Sin duda alguna, eso debía ser cierto, ya que seguir esa creencia y no albergar odio hacia sus captores, ni hacia las mujeres que la tenían esclavizada le había traído la presencia de un ángel en su vida. Si, que el joven Taleb la ayudara y le mostrara un poco de cariño era sin duda una señal divina, y ella todas las noches a partir de ese día, oró fervorosamente pidiéndole a Dios por sus amas y por ese ángel hermoso. La niña llenaba su mente de pensamientos llenos de fe, y procuraba no llorar, se consolaba creyendo que así como Dios cuidaba de ella, de la misma manera cuidaría de su familia. "Gracias Dios mío, por haber enviado a Taleb para cuidar de mi, y gracias por que de esa misma manera, Tu cuidas de mis hermanitos y mis padres."

Después de esa ocasión no volvería a verlo en meses. Como heredero del jeque, Taleb pasaba sus días ocupado estudiando con maestros y sabios traídos desde diferentes partes del mundo civilizado exclusivamente para instruirlo en los conocimientos que su cargo requeriría en el futuro. El jovencito era de una inteligencia notable y a su edad hablaba varios idiomas. Tenía facilidad para las matemáticas, la astronomía y las artes. Gozaba del dibujo y tocaba virtuosamente el laúd. Su padre disfrutaba escucharlo tocar cuando el joven creía estar solo, ya que no le gustaba ser observado mientras interpretaba sentidas melodías de amor. Por las tardes salía a montar por horas, y llegada la hora del ocaso, se dirigía a sus aposentos sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. El, al igual que su madre, practicaba en secreto el catolicismo. En silencio escuchaba a su madre rezar por horas y horas el rosario, con dolor la miraba llorar y pedir entre susurros perdón a Dios por sus pecados. Taleb sabía que había sido engendrado en pecado, el cual era agravado por haber nacido fuera del sagrado matrimonio. Palabras como culpa, penitencia y purgatorio eran comunes en sus pensamientos. Conforme fue creciendo y sus conocimientos se ampliaron gracias a su formación académica, dejó de darle importancia a estas creencias, sin embargo, esa sensación de ser alguien defectuoso e indigno nunca lo abandonaba, no importaba lo mucho que tratara de ignorarlo u olvidarlo ocupando cada instante de su día con miles de actividades. Realmente era un muchacho solitario y aislado, pues su condición de hijo de la "infiel", de cierta manera lo marcaba y distanciaba del resto de su gran familia.

Excepto de su tía Mahdi y su hija, Mayra. La mujer deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegado el momento, su hija terminara desposándose con Taleb, y de esta manera asegurar su lugar en la dinastía. Si su hija era la primera esposa eso les otorgaría privilegios y poderes que de otra manera no podrían tener una vez que el jeque pasará su liderazgo a su heredero. Mayra desde muy niña conocía las intenciones de su madre para su futuro, y tan pronto tuvo conciencia, estaba segura de que se casaría con su hermoso primo. La jovencita soñaba día y noche con ese momento, y a pesar de no convivir mucho con él, actuaba con prepotencia y altivez de saberse la futura ama y señora del emirato. Aun así y debido a su juventud, disfrutaba jugar como cualquier niña de su edad, y para eso también estaba Karin. Las dos pasaban horas jugando con las muñecas que a Mayra le traían por montones. Los días se convirtieron en meses, y los meses en años. La vida dentro de la fortaleza continuó placida y sin muchos cambios. Eran años de paz relativa, en la que el poder de amo moro de esas tierras era férreo y no tenía rival.

Karin en sus momentos libres, soñaba despierta recordando ese breve instante en su vida en el que fue inmensamente feliz. Esos bellos ojos azules llenaban su mente y su corazón, y al recordar la forma tan atenta como él la ayudó a ponerse en pie, las palabras que le dirigió y como la llamó por su nombre… No podía sacar ese recuerdo de su mente y así vio ella pasar el tiempo. Sin volver a tener contacto con él, y solo viéndolo pasar ocasionalmente por el enorme patio cuando salía a montar.

Cuando ella tenía casi los 14 años, acompañó a Mayra y otras doncellas a la playa. Como musulmanas solteras llevaban sus cabelleras sueltas. Karin vestía las sencilla saya que su condición de esclava la obligaba a portar, y su hermosa cabellera rubia generalmente estaba recogida en una sencilla trenza. Se quedó a la orilla cuidando de las elaboradas túnicas de las jovencitas quienes jugaban y correteaban por la orilla de la playa. En ese momento ella sonrió feliz de ver como ellas se divertían, ya que como servidumbre, no tenía permitido jugar. Entonces decidió deshacer su trenza, quizás no tenía derecho a meterse al agua y debía vigilar las túnicas, pero eso no le impediría gozar de la brisa marina enredándose en su cabellera, esa expresión de libertad nada habría de prohibírselo. Una vez que soltó su cabello, dejó caer levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del aire que se colaba entre sus rizos dorados.

En ese momento escuchó un hermoso sonido que venía de algún lugar cercano entre las colinas de arena. Ella volteó alrededor para tratar de averiguar que producía tan hermosos sonidos. Varios metros a su izquierda lo vio. Miraba hacía el océano mientras sostenía entre sus manos un instrumento extraño, que él hábilmente acariciaba y producía una melodía dulce y que la llenaba de melancolía. Al parecer el muchacho no había notado su presencia, o la de las otras jovencitas. Su atención se fijaba en el mar. En la majestuosidad con la que las olas se rompían en una formación rocosa y miles de gotas reventaban produciendo el efecto de un arcoíris multicolor. Karin miraba extasiada como si presenciara un espectáculo exclusivo para ella. No supo en que momento sus pies caminaron sin pedirle permiso, no supo en que momento sus pasos la llevaron hasta donde él permanecía sentado observando el azul horizonte. Taleb cerró sus ojos y detuvo la música, ella se paró en seco, en ese instante Karin se percató de que había abandonado su puesto al cuidado de los ropajes y que osadamente se había acercado demasiado al joven. Intentó darse la vuelta para regresar, cuando la potente voz de Taleb la hizo detenerse.

-No te vayas, Karin, ya te vi.

-Oh, su usía. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, m-me retiro…!

-No te vayas, Karin, te he ordenado que permanezcas aquí.

Taleb la miró fijamente, sus ojos eran serios e inexpresivos, la rubia agachó avergonzada la cara. Entonces el joven sonrió al mirar su humilde reacción.

-Te gustó la melodía que tocaba, Karin?

Ella volteó y al mirarlo sonreír, no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa.

-Oh, si, mi señor! Es la cosa más hermosa que he escuchado!

Taleb levantó su mano y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella tímidamente le obedeció, el palmeó la arena indicándole que se sentará frente a si. Una vez que ella se sentó de rodillas donde el muchacho le había indicado, volvió a tocar la misma melodía. Ella no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por las dulces notas que salían del laúd. Ella veía extasiada las manos de Taleb, admirada de la habilidad con que el muchacho arrancaba los sonidos del objeto inanimado. El la miraba a ella, no sabía a ciencia cierta por que esa niña le resultaba tan difícil de ignorar. No era que siempre pensara en ella, de hecho, desde la última vez que la vio cuando lo del incidente de la leche, no se había acordado de ella, pero él nunca pudo ignorar su existencia desde la primera vez que se cruzó con ella a la entrada de la fortaleza. Después la vio en alguna otra ocasión y preguntó a los sirvientes por el nombre de la pequeña rubia. Por alguna extraña razón nunca olvidó su nombre, a pesar de que después de lo del accidente, nunca se volvió a cruzar en su camino. Pero ahí estaban ahora, de frente al mar y en silencio mientras ella miraba embelesada el laúd y él la miraba fijamente.

Sin duda era una jovencita muy hermosa, ya su rostro había perdido las redondas facciones de la niñez. Su rostro ovalado, estaba enmarcado por una hermosa cabellera rubia y rizada que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Su piel era de un color nacarado y en su nariz respingada, las pecas sonrosadas solo acentuaban la delicadeza de sus facciones, y los ojos… esos ojos verdes que parecían atravesar como centellas lo que miraban. Taleb se deleitó observándola a placer, cada centímetro de su piel, los labios sonrosados y voluptuosos. De pronto una necesidad de tocarla se adueñó de él, y dejó de tocar, ella volteó a mirarlo extrañada y le sonrió ingenua. El no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo que la hizo sonrojarse hasta los huesos. Taleb hasta entonces cayó en cuenta de lo irracional de sus pensamientos y tratando de ser amable, volvió a sonreír.

-Te gusta el mar, Karin?

-Si,- dijo ella mirando hacia el agua, donde las doncellas seguían jugando, -Nunca lo había visto en mi vida, en mi aldea lo mas que teníamos a la mano era un arroyito, ahí me encantaba bañarme…

-Y por que no entras al agua tu también?

-Por que…-Karin bajó los ojos, recordó cual era su condición.-Soy una esclava, no me lo permiten.

Taleb la miró fijamente, detestaba las injusticias, y la esclavitud, sin duda, para él era la peor de todas, suspirando tomó una decisión.

-No te preocupes, si gustas, esta noche podemos venir cuando todos estén dormidos, y podrás meterte al agua. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sus ojos danzaron llenos de alegría, y esa imagen a él le calentó el corazón como si fuera el mismo sol. No podía entender por que verla tan feliz a él lo llenaba de una felicidad tan grande.

-Si, si, mi señor! Pero, como haremos para salir del palacio?

En ese instante vieron que las muchachas salían del agua y se dirigían hacia donde habían dejado sus túnicas. Karin dejó salir de su garganta una exclamación de angustia. Sabía que Mayra la reprendería por haber dejado sin cuidado los ropajes. Taleb de inmediato supo la razón del cambio en el rostro de la muchachita y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Mi ama! Me va a mandar azotar!

-No te preocupes, déjame esto a mí.

El muchacho se adelantó y Karin lo siguió asustada. Mayra los vio venir y de inmediato se puso su aljuba, ya que no era decoroso que su primo la viera con su delgada túnica mojada. Después dirigió una mirada furibunda a Karin, quien temerosa se mantenía detrás de Taleb.

-Karin! Como te has atrevido a abandonar tus obligaciones? Madre te dará una buena paliza por esto!

La rubia se apresuró a recoger las demas aljubas para ayudar a las otras chicas a ponérselas mientras Taleb observaba inexpresivo toda la escena, se dirigió a su prima, quien lo miró encantada. El joven había maquillado sus ojos con kohl como era la usanza y eso sin duda hacia mas penetrantes su mirada azul zafiro.

-Vamos, Mayra, no te enojes con ella, yo le pedí que me ayudara…

-Ah, si, y a que te ayudó?

-Bueno, este… le pedí que me diera su opinión sobre la melodía que acabo de aprender.

Mayra volteó hacia Karin, quien agachaba la cara roja de la vergüenza, astuta y taimada, se mordió el labio celosa de que su primo haya llamado a la esclava para escucharlo, siendo que ella nunca lo había podido hacer. Sin embargo decidió no contradecirlo, y sonrió ladina acercándose a Karin.

-No te preocupes, primo, no le diré nada a Madre, pero si me prometes que la próxima vez, me permitirás escucharte.

-Desde luego, prima.

Taleb dirigió su mirada a Karin, quien le correspondió asintiendo tímidamente. Las jovencitas caminaron en fila siguiendo a Mayra quién tomó la delantera. Karin como siempre, se quedó al final, Taleb la tomó por el brazo y se acercó a su oído.

-Hoy por la noche, en cuanto apaguen las luces te esperaré en el pasillo donde se nos cayó la leche. No faltes!

Karin sintió mariposas en su estomago al mirar la sonrisa traviesa de Taleb. Con su cabeza dijo que si muchas veces mientras corría detrás de las muchachas. Claro que iría, ya que presentía que toda su vida y su felicidad dependían de ese encuentro. Una vez que llegaron a los aposentos, Mayra interrogó a Karin respecto a la razón por la que se encontraba con Taleb, la rubia no le contestó gran cosa.

-Sabías que cuando seamos grandes, Taleb y yo vamos a casarnos?

Karin, quien en ese momento le cepillaba cuidadosamente el cabello a la morena, se quedó como petrificada al oír esas palabras, Mayra vio la reacción de la muchachita a través del espejo del hermoso tocador en el que ella estaba sentada y sonrió llena de malicia. Su intuición femenina sabía que la esclava sentía algo por su primo. Decidió divertirse a costa de ella.

-Oh, si Karin, tan pronto él cumpla la mayoría de edad, se casará conmigo, y eso será muy pronto. Que tristeza, pero debido a ello ya no podremos seguir siendo amigas ni podremos jugar. Tú te quedarás al servicio de madre y yo me mudaré a las habitaciones de mi esposo.

Karin guardó silencio, una tristeza muy grande comenzó a germinar en su corazón de niña, no sabía a ciencia cierta por que las palabras de su joven ama la herían profundamente, no era que ella creyera que su ángel pudiera casarse algún día con ella, pero le dolía saber que mas adelante, él le pertenecería a otra. Siguió peinando el hermoso cabello azabache de la joven sin decir nada, y la mora, altiva y segura se olvidó completamente de la presencia de su esclava.

Cuando el sol finalmente se metió y las luces del palacete fueron apagadas, Karin permaneció despierta en sus tendidos al pie de la cama de la señora Mahdi. Al escuchar el suave murmullo de la respiración de su ama, y al cerciorarse que ella estaba dormida, se puso en pie y salió con sumo cuidado de la habitación. Haciendo un esfuerzo para ver en la oscuridad, se acercó hacia el pasillo donde hacia tanto había tropezado con Taleb. A pesar de las palabras de Mayra, ella decidió ir a su encuentro, no estaba segura que la motivaba a hacerlo, pero sabía que tenía que verlo de nuevo. De pronto sintió que la tomaban de la mano y la jalaban suavemente. Presa de la sorpresa estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito. Pero el muchacho de inmediato la tomó entre los brazos y le tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que los escucharan.

-Que te pasa? Quieres que nos oigan y se cause un alboroto?

-Me asustó, señor!

-Discúlpame, Karin, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Tomándola por la mano, hábilmente la guió por los pasillos del palacio hasta que salieron al patio central. La luz de la luna iluminaba con un haz azul todo lo que reposaba en la noche, llegando ellos hasta la caballeriza. Taleb tomó su corcel y con sumo cuidado, lo sacó a pie hasta que cruzaron las puertas del palacio, que permanecían abiertas mientras los centinelas dormitaban sin recato alguno.

-No nos detendrán por salir sin permiso?

-No, yo lo hago todo el tiempo, son unos holgazanes, pero a mi me conviene, nunca se dan cuenta cuando me escapo por las noches.

-Usted hace esto muy seguido?

Taleb sonrió pícaramente, mientras la ayudaba a subir al caballo.

-Todo el tiempo, pecosa!

El muchacho montó detrás de ella y una vez que se aseguró que nadie los había visto, arreó el caballo dirigiéndose hacia la costa. No tardaron más de 10 minutos en llegar. La luna iluminaba divinamente la playa y las olas rompían en un espectáculo de luces fosforescentes en la arena. Una vez que Karin bajó del caballo se acercó insegura hacia el agua. Nunca había visto un espectáculo tan maravilloso, y Taleb la veía deleitado expresar su alegría. Se paró a su lado. El era muy alto para su edad, y parado junto a ella, podía ver que ella también había crecido desde la vez que la vio como una niñita asustada, ella le miró emocionada.

-Anda, Karin, entra al agua, si esto te parece hermoso, ya veras lo que sigue!

Ella le obedeció y corrió hacia el mar. El agua estaba tibia, pues se encontraban en pleno verano y su sorpresa aumentó al ver que sus manos en el agua generaban pequeñas explosiones de luz al jugar con las olas. Cuando menos lo imaginó, vio a Taleb a su lado quien se metió al agua de un hábil clavado, era evidente que sabia nadar muy bien. Se había quitado la aljuba y solo llevaba las calzas de lino, así que vio con claridad la musculosa espalda del muchacho. Sintió que su corazón se detenía en su pecho. Unos metros mar adentro, el joven se detuvo poniéndose en pie y le gritó entre el oleaje.

-Ven Karin, vamos a nadar!

-No se nadar mi señor!

El regresó hacia ella y chorreando agua salada se le acercó feliz, era evidente que él disfrutaba nadar.

-Yo puedo enseñarte, vendremos una vez por semana y con todo gusto te enseñaré a nadar.

Reaccionando como un chiquillo, la empujó y la jovencita cayó sorprendida al agua, él comenzó a correr por la orilla mientras reía sin parar, a lo que ella, invadida de su espíritu juguetón lo persiguió gritando molesta.

-Es usted un grosero!

-No me diga usted, me haces sentir viejo, pecosa!

-Pues como se supone que he de decirle?

-llámame Taleb! TA-LEB!

-TAE-LIN!

El se detuvo en seco, y ella se estrelló contra su espalda, volviendo a caer de sentón en el agua.

-Como me dijiste?

-Taelin?

El sabia que por su acento extranjero, le resultaba difícil pronunciar ciertas palabras de origen moro, pero escuchar la forma como le llamaba le pareció encantadoramente graciosa. El joven heredero soltó una carcajada que a ella la hizo retorcerse de la vergüenza.

-Taelin, eh? Me gusta, me gusta mucho como se escucha. Bien pues, Karin de Galia, llámame Taelin, pero ese será otro secreto que guardaremos. Esta bien?

El le tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Los dos estaban llenos de energía y una dichosa sensación de libertad, los dos parados de frente y respirando exaltados se sintieron de pronto invadidos por una extraña sensación de intimidad y deseo. El veía la cara de esa jovencita y de pronto le pareció que era la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, y ella se percató de que estaba a solas con su ángel, lejos del mundo y lejos de sus captores. A pesar de la emoción recién descubierta, él la tomó por la mano para sacarla del agua y regresar al caballo. De pronto su gesto se tornó serio y ella se preocupó al notar su cambio repentino.

-Ya es hora de que volvamos, necesitas regresar temprano para que te seques y duermas un buen rato.

-Volveremos a venir?

-Por supuesto, te prometí que lo haríamos, no es así? La tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a subir al caballo, inmediatamente montó detrás de ella.

-Si…

-Te divertiste?

-Oh, si, mi señor!

-No vuelvas a llamarme "señor", Karin, no cuando estemos solos. Llámame como me dijiste hace rato… ta, ta…

-Taelin…

-Eso, Taelin, ese será mi nombre. Sabes, Karin? Yo no tengo amigos ni mucho menos amigas, soy igual de solitario como tu.

-Pero si yo no estoy sola, se… Taelin, la señora Mahdi y la joven Mayra son muy buenas conmigo…

-Eso ni tú te lo crees, Karin…

-Bueno, me tratan bien, además que el recuerdo de mi familia siempre me acompaña, el amor de Dios me llena de confianza de que ellos están bien, y algún día, si soy buena y rezo con mucha fe, volveré a verlos.

-Crees en Dios, pecosa?

-Si, creo muchísimo en El y su absoluta misericordia.

-Como puedes creer en un Dios que permitió que te separaran de tu familia y fueras vendida como esclava?

La jovencita bajó los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de su pecho, Taleb se dio cuenta que su comentario la había herido, con su mano acaricio suavemente su hombro intentando enmendar su mala pata.

-Lo siento, eso que dije fue mezquino, no me hagas caso.

-Yo no soy nadie para cuestionar la obra del Señor. Si estoy lejos de mi hogar es por alguna razón que yo aun no entiendo, pero creo que El me ama y de alguna manera El me protegerá como lo ha hecho hasta hoy.

-Esta bien, si tú lo dices.

Siguieron conversando el camino de regreso, que fue mucho más largo que el de ida, Taleb llevaba el corcel a un paso muy leve, como si no quisiera llegar al palacete, disfrutando de la sencilla y sincera conversación que sostenía con la rubia. Hablaron de ella y su vida en el bosque galo, de cómo era su familia y la forma como en particular ella recordaba su vida hasta el momento que fue raptada. Una vez que ingresaron por las puertas, él la ayudó a desmontar, dejando el caballo a resguardo y se dirigieron sigilosamente a los aposentos. Para esos momentos ella casi se había secado debido al clima seco, una vez a la entrada del pasillo que daba a las recamaras, el le tomó con ternura la mano.

-No se si podamos vernos en el día, pero tan pronto yo sepa que podemos volver a salir como hoy, te lo haré saber. Buenas noches, pecosa.

-Buenas noches… Taelin.

Ella se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la recamara. Una vez que entró, se metió corriendo a sus tendidos respirando emocionada y exaltada, le parecía que todo había sido un sueño del que no quería despertar, y pronto el cansancio la hizo quedarse profundamente dormida.

Taleb por su parte corrió hacia su recamara, y después de remojarse la cara y el torso con agua de una jarra que había en un sencillo lavamanos que tenía sobre su tocador, se dejó caer sobre su camastro. Sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas estaban germinando en su cuerpo y pensamientos muy raros le revoloteaban la cabeza. No podía quitarse la imagen del rostro de Karin de su mente, pensar en ella lo hacía sentir extrañamente feliz, sentimiento que quizás solo podía compararse con lo que experimentaba al tocar su laúd o al cabalgar a toda velocidad por la llanura. Pero no, era algo muy diferente y más perturbador. Agotado se quedó profundamente dormido y en sueños volvió a verla. En este sueño volvían a estar en la playa bajo la luz de la luna, pero él se le acercaba de una manera atrevida, acariciándole la cara y acercándose a su delicado cuerpo, ella lo besaba en la boca mientras se abrazaban apasionadamente. No se dio cuenta en que momento terminaron tumbados en la arena mientras se acariciaban de una forma atrevida y pecaminosa. En ese instante del sueño, Taleb se despertó sudoroso y jadeante, era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría, y a partir de esa noche, sería un sueño que la asaltaría con demasiada frecuencia, llenándolo de incertidumbre al despertar.

* * *

><p>Muchisimas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, pues estamos presenciando el acercamiento de Taleb y Karin, y es obvio que hay una tracción muy poderosa entre ellos, cada quien teien su manera muy peculiar de ser, sus miedos, su creencias, y su necesidad de amar y ser amados... Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a <strong>Florentinakane: Mi adorada editora! Mil gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y tus valiosas anotaciones!<strong> Cilenita79: Nena, mil gracias por tu amistad, ya sabes aqui seguire dandoles guerra y prometo estar pronta y presta con las actualizaciones, hay mucho trabajo que hacer! **Litac: Nena, ya sabes cuentas conmigo, y en lo que pueda ayudarte con todo gusto, estoy a tus ordenes ;D!** Mil besos a ustedes y a todos lo que me brinden el honor de leer esta historia. El proximo capitulo espero traer a Alberic, para ver que esta pasando en su vida... Besos y por favorcito, dejen sus reviews, ya que son importantisimos para mi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Revelaciones**

Taleb y Karin siguieron viéndose regularmente, una vez por semana cuando el joven creía conveniente encontrarse. Él se las ingeniaba para acercarse a la jovencita cuando la mandaban a realizar sus tareas al servicio de la Señora Mahdi, las mejillas de Karin se enrojecían cuando en alguna esquina escuchaba la voz de Taleb llamándola para hacerle saber que esa noche la esperaría en el pasillo de siempre. A pesar de sus sueños, el muchacho la trataba con cariñoso respeto, pues a pesar de ellos, veía a la jovencita aún como una niña. Karin hacía adelantos en las lecciones de nado y pronto demostró su habilidad cruzando velozmente las olas y jugando competencias con el moro, a quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos nunca podía derrotar.

Eran tan cuidadosos que nunca fueron descubiertos por nadie de la fortaleza. La única sospecha que levantó Karin en sus amas eran esas sonrisas furtivas que la jovencita dejaba lucir en su rostro al sentirse sola. La Señora Mahdi en una ocasión la cuestionó al escucharla suspirar al creer que estaba sola.

-Y esos suspiros, Karin? En qué cosas puede soñar una niña insignificante como tú?

Karin agachó la cara mientras Mayra lanzaba una risilla de burla y pasaba a su lado rozando bruscamente su brazo.

-De seguro la muy ilusa pensaba en mi primo Taleb, si ya la he visto la forma tan boba como lo mira cuando cree que no la estamos observando.

Karin se quedó en silencio, pálida del susto de imaginarse que podían darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y de esa manera también descubrir la amistad y las actividades ilícitas que realizaba con su "angel". Mahdi se acercó a ella de una forma que a la niña le puso los pelos de punta, la mujer no acostumbraba tratarla mal, pero la mirada con que la taladraba la puso en alerta.

-Es cierto eso, Karin?

Karin agachó aún más la cabeza, mientras negaba con ella sintiendo el cuerpo de la mujer casi encima del suyo. Mahdi se le acercó para susúrrale al oído, la mujer quería asegurarse de que la pequeña esclava tuviera muy claro de cuál era su lugar en el mundo, y nunca se le ocurriera siquiera soñar en cambiarlo.

-Pues más vale que si es cierto, vayas sacando de tu hueca cabecita cualquier pensamiento que involucre a mi sobrino, si no quieres sufrir cada vez que te des cuenta de que tus sueños son inalcanzables. Tu lugar es al servicio mío y de mi hija, y si no lo haces bien, te venderé al prostíbulo de la villa para que sepas lo que es estar, no con uno, sino con muchos hombres…

Karin no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que significaban las palabras que decía la mujer, pero por el veneno que destilaban no le cabía duda que eran malas para ella, así que volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos al anticipar el coscorronazo violento con el que la mujer selló sus palabras, para que el mensaje quedará fijado en la jovencita.

-Quedó claro?

Karin asintió con la cabeza mientras una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla. Una vez que la mujer consideró que se veía lo suficientemente humillada, la dejó arrodillada mientras salía de las habitaciones seguida por Mayra, quien veía asustada y hasta triste a la rubia temblorosa en el piso.

Ese mismo día escuchó a Taleb llamarla mientras traía agua para el servicio de sus amas, quiso ignorarlo al recordar la amenaza de la Señora Mahdi y el muchacho notó la manera como ella lo evadía. La siguió hasta detenerla por el codo antes de que ella se metiera al pasillo. Ella asustada lo vio a la cara mientras él molesto no la soltaba.

-Se puede saber por qué me ignoras? Que no escuchaste que te llamé?

-Perdóneme, señor…

-No me llames señor, Karin! Y no me pidas perdón, que te pasa? Por qué pareces asustada?

Karin miró de nueva cuenta ese rostro divino que la miraba con preocupación e interés, como podía decirle que a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba estar con él, tenía miedo de lo que la Señora pudiera hacer en su contra? Prefería no verlo otra vez, pero estar cerca suyo, que ser enviada a un lugar donde seguramente no volvería siquiera a mirarlo, y donde además de acuerdo con lo que le habían dicho, estaría con muchos hombres…

-Yo, yo… no quiero que me vendan al prostíbulo!

Karin soltó su brazo bruscamente para salir corriendo mientras Taleb la miraba pasmado sin atinar a contestar nada ni a moverse de donde se quedó como estatua viéndola correr. Después de mucho rato, el muchacho regresó a sus habitaciones rascándose la cabeza extrañado, a que se refería Karin con lo de ser vendida al prostíbulo? La habría descubierto su tía? Él estaba seguro de que no era posible, estaba convencido de que nadie sabía de sus escapadas nocturnas, habían sido muy precavidos pero más valía indagar si ella había dicho algo o cometido alguna indiscreción que los pusiera en evidencia. Tendría que hablar con su prima para asegurarse de lo que había ocurrido y no quiso esperarse mucho. Salió a buscarla y la encontró en el salón del té donde conversaba animadamente con las otras jovencitas que residían en el palacete. Lo que no le gustó nada fue que no vio a Karin por ningún lado, lo cual lo llenó de incertidumbre. Tan pronto Mayra lo vio se levantó y se dirigió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

-Primo Taleb! Que gusto verte el día de hoy…!

-Prima, que gusto…

-En que puedo ayudarte? Se te ofrece algo?

Taleb no supo que contestarle, tartamudeo un poco tratando de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para interrogar a su prima. Después de decir dos o tres incoherencias que incluso a Mayra la dejaron confundida, el joven moro se marchó casi tan abruptamente como había llegado.

"Es por demás, no le sacaré nada a la pesada de Mayra, mejor veré que se me ocurre para averiguar lo que pasó por mi cuenta"

Llegó la noche, Taleb volvió a aprestarse en el pasillo donde siempre esperaba a Karin, ese día llevaba unos caramelos como acostumbraba para regalarle a la jovencita. Espero largo rato y comenzó a inquietarse al darse cuenta que la rubia no vendría como se temía. A punto estuvo de regresar a su habitación desanimado, pero un impulso extraño se apoderó de él y sin pensarlo mucho, entró a la recámara, donde jamás había puesto pie antes. La penumbra era casi absoluta, pero Taleb ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. El lujo y la belleza de la habitación era notable, las paredes estaban cubiertas con hermosos tapices persas y los muebles eran de maderas finas traídas desde oriente. Al pie de la enorme cama donde dormían La Señora y su hija, estaba un tendido donde dormía Karin, las hebras doradas de su cabello resaltaban en la oscuridad de la noche y el muchacho, cauteloso y decidido, se acercó a ella como un gato para no despertar a nadie. Se quedó de cuclillas viéndola un rato, admirando la belleza de las facciones de la jovencita que respiraba pausadamente. Tentado estuvo a besarla como en sus sueños solía hacerlo, pero reprimió ese impulso, para con sumo cuidado tocar su hombro y así despertarla. Karin abrió los ojos pesadamente, pero al ver a Taleb, sonrió creyendo que se trataba de un sueño, tardó un poco para despertar del todo y reaccionar sorprendida de ver efectivamente al muchacho ahí.

-Ta…!

-Shhhh! No hagas ruido! Vine por ti…

Taleb susurró mientras veía la cama para cerciorarse de que las mujeres no despertaron. Karin se tapó la boca mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse. El muchacho tomó su mano y la sacó de su tendido y salieron furtiva pero rápidamente de la habitación. Con habilidad y silencio siguieron su recorrido habitual hasta encontrarse montando en Abbas, su corcel. Taleb se sentía extrañamente contento de tener a Karin tan cerca de si, podía sentir latir su corazón aceleradamente y podía percibir como el corazón de la muchacha latía igual, él suponía que era la emoción de la travesura recién realizada. La noche era divina, la luna y las estrellas se veían claramente en el cielo limpio de nubes, y una leve brisa refrescaba la noche veraniega haciéndola más lúdica aún. Una vez que llegaron a la playa, Taleb la ayudó a bajar del caballo mientras cambiaba su gesto de alegría por uno de fingido enojo.

-A ver, Karin. Me vas a explicar que significa eso de que no quieres que te vendan al prostíbulo. No me gustó nada que me dejaras esperándote sin ninguna explicación.

Karin agachó la cara, sentía vergüenza del reclamo de su amigo, y a como pudo le contó el incidente que tuvo con su ama. Taleb sentía que le hervía la sangre de escucharla, no soportaba imaginar que pudieran tratarla mal, pero al menos se había quitado el temor de que hubieran sido descubiertos.

-No te preocupes, eso nunca va a pasar, primero pasaran por encima de mi antes de venderte…

-Que es un prostíbulo, Taelin?

El muchacho parpadeó ante la pregunta inocente de la rubia, no sabía que contestarle que no fuera grosero o impropio para una niña como ella. Pero la atención con que ella lo miraba le dejaba claro que estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Este, emm, es un lugar malo, Karin, donde las mujeres están con hombres a cambio de dinero, esas señoras no se casan nunca y la gente las trata mal… pero no tienes de que preocuparte, tu nunca estarás en un lugar de ese tipo.

Taleb acarició su hombro cariñosamente, pero esa caricia a la muchacha la hizo sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, sensación que de inmediato él percibió. Tosió para intentar minimizar el momento de intimidad y se dirigió al agua seguido por ella, corriendo como un par de niños se lanzaron al agua entre carcajadas de alegría. Nadaron aproximadamente media hora hasta que él se cansó y salió a sentarse en la arena. Los siguientes minutos vio deleitado la figura femenina que salía y entraba del agua, hasta que ella también salió dirigiéndose a donde estaba sentado. El agua adhería la delgada tela de la bata al cuerpo de Karin, dejando ver cada una de las suaves curvas de su cuerpo juvenil. Taleb se estremeció al mirarla acercarse, le pareció como si una venda se hubiera soltado de sus ojos permitiéndole ver a la rubia de una manera muy distinta como hasta hacia poco la veía. Ya no era una niña, sin duda alguna, y si mal no recordaba, ella ya tenía 15 años o estaba por cumplirlos. Sintió como su boca se resecaba mientras un sudor delator corría por su sien y no era a causa de la noche veraniega. La barrió de la cabeza a los pies deteniéndose vergonzosos instantes en los senos redondos y graciosamente jalados por la gravedad y la tela mojada, la cintura era breve y las caderas amplias y bien formadas. Ese cuerpo adolescente estaba en un punto igual que el de una rosa que acaba de abrirse, aun con las hojas tiernas pero bella e insolente. Karin parecía no estar consciente de lo que su aspecto ahora causaba en su amigo, porque con su habitual confianza y desparpajo se dejó caer al lado del muchacho que la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras se retorcía el mechón de cabello sacándose el agua que aun escurría y que salpicó accidentalmente a Taleb. Ella le sonrió con su sonrisa de siempre, mostrando todos los dientes y un poco de la encía que hacía que su labio superior se curvara como un holán que a él lo hizo derretirse y sentirse invadido por una súbita oleada de calor, la cercanía de sus rostros le hizo percibir con claridad el aroma natural de esa sirena que tenía a un lado.

Sin saber por qué y sin poderse contener, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la jovencita, que lo miró pasmada y sin saber que ocurría, Taleb cerró los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella y los cubrió con un beso suave y tímido. Ella vio las pestañas de su "angel", su sorpresa era tan grande que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando. Temblando por emociones desconocidas, sintió un extraño placer al saborear la boca de Taleb sobre la suya, el calor de su aliento y la suavidad de sus manos sobre sus mejillas eran parecidas a un sueño que nunca imaginó soñar. Cerró los ojos presa de un hechizo que casi la hizo desvanecerse, hasta que una chispa de miedo y pudor infantil la hizo reaccionar empujando al muchacho y levantándose para salir corriendo hasta la oscuridad de la noche, lágrimas de decepción y vergüenza mojaron su rostro. Taleb se quedó petrificado en el suelo sin atinar a entender que había pasado con Karin y después de algunos segundos salió tras de ella, ella ya había corrido una gran distancia por lo que él montó ágilmente su corcel y le dio alcance a todo galope. La tomó por la cintura y con destreza la montó frente a él como si de una muñeca se tratara. Ella quiso soltarse llorosa pero él apretándola fuertemente con un brazo se lo impidió.

-Lo siento Karin, no quise hacerte daño. No volverá a ocurrir.

Taleb la escuchó sollozar todo el camino de regreso a la fortaleza. A pesar de la tristeza que le daba percatarse del resultado que su acción, no podía dejar de sentir que su corazón latía emocionado de recordar el beso que le robó a esa dulzura que cabalgaba pegada a su pecho. El aroma marino de su cabellera rubia lo envolvía como un perfume exótico, y tentado se sentía de seguirla besando y acariciarla de la forma como en sus sueños lo hacía, pero decidido a no herirla más optó por reprimir esos deseos. La culpa y la vergüenza le cayeron como baldazos de agua helada enfriando sus ardorosas necesidades, y cada sollozo y pujido femenino lo humillaban más y más.

-Ya, ya, no llores por favor que estamos por llegar y pueden oírnos. Te pido me perdones otra vez.

Karin todo el camino lloró y no sabía exactamente por qué razón, estaba segura de que ese beso que Taleb le había dado no había sido con mala intención, de hecho era muy parecidos a los que su madre y padre le daban cuando era pequeñita, y definitivamente era muy similar a uno que ella a escondidas los vio darse cuando creían que nadie los miraba en el bosque, pero las emociones que había desatado en ella la tenían asustada y confundida, quería decirle tantas cosas, decirle lo importante que él era en su vida, de cómo su compañía le daban valor a su pobre e insignificante existencia, que ella le amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pero que no quería sufrir su abandono ni arriesgarse a ser separada de su lado, porque al final, ella solo era una esclava al servicio de personas que podían disponer de su vida si así lo deseaban. Cuando escuchó las disculpas de Taleb, sus pensamientos se detuvieron y al fin pudo hablar. Con pena y sin mirarlo a los ojos volteo hacia él, quien secó con delicadeza sus lágrimas y le acomodó un rizo húmedo que le ocultaba los ojos.

-No tiene nada de que pedir perdón, mi señor. Usted debe perdonarme a mi…

-No me llames "Señor", Karin, soy "Taelin", tu amigo…

-Usted no puede ser amigo de una esclava, mi señor. Le pido me disculpe, le agradezco infinitamente las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo, pero le ruego por lo que más quiera que ya no vuelva a buscarme. No quiero causarle más molestias, ya aprendí a nadar. Mil gracias.

Karin se bajó con agilidad del caballo y Taleb, entre sorprendido y aturdido se quedó montado mientras la vio correr por el patio hacia el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. No entendía por qué ella había reaccionado de esa forma, no creía haber hecho algo tan grave o que la lastimara. Definitivamente no quería dejar de verla y definitivamente volvería a hacerlo. Quizás ella estaba enojada y si dejaba que los días pasaran ese enojo pasaría tambien. Después de poner a resguardo a Abbas, se dirigió a su habitación y esa noche no durmió en lo absoluto. El recuerdo de su sirena y el beso robado a ella lo tenían sumido en una inquietud desconocida, y una necesidad de tocarse, de sentir, de desahogar su deseo lo apresó. Por primera vez en su vida se masturbó mientras en su mente la presencia de Karin lo embriagaba y animaba a explotar en una lluvia de colores y sensaciones placenteras y enloquecedoras. Entre susurros, poco antes de salir el sol, el nombre de Karin escapó de los labios moros una y otra vez. La amaba, la deseaba y la quería para él.

A muchos, muchos kilómetros al norte, en un lejano bosque se celebraba una ritual de iniciación. El Jefe Hachasangrienta agonizaba en el interior de su choza mientras los guerreros entonaban canticos para atraer la buena voluntad de los dioses que habrían de trasladarlo al Valhalla. Su hijo, Alberik observaba en silencio mientras esperaba que la bruja Norell lo recibiera para leerle las runas. Como sucesor del líder era necesario conocer el destino y el porvenir del joven guerrero, que hasta el momento sin duda era el sucesor lógico de su padre. Alto, quizá más que el promedio de una raza que de por si era notable por su altura, de un físico envidiable y una belleza de rostro similar quizá a la de los dioses de Asgaard, Alberik era el orgullo no solo de su padre, sino de la tribu entera, ya que en combate había demostrado muchas veces su valor y temeridad. A su corta edad de 25 años ya había participado en innumerables batallas y ya había tenido la desdicha de enterrar a su joven esposa y a su niño, ambos muertos en el parto. Ahora tendría sobre su espalda la responsabilidad de guiar a su aguerrido pueblo y buscar lo mejor para todos.

Al fin se abrió la puerta de la choza y entró para encontrarse a la anciana hechicera sentada frente a un pedazo de piel de ciervo, con una seña de la cabeza le ordenó al gigante a sentarse frente a ella. Después de agitar una bolsa de piel, dejó caer los pedazos de piedra tallada para después de largos minutos, poder interpretar el mensaje que leyó en ellas.

-Tú eres el hombre del futuro. Tú serás la puerta por la que nuestro pueblo recibirá un nuevo pensamiento y una creencia que abrirá los corazones duros y agresivos de nuestra gente. Este conocimiento vendrá a ti de la mano de una mujer, una rubia ojos color de esmeralda, muy bella, muy dulce, esa extranjera es la mujer de tu vida y tu deberás arrebatársela al destino. No podrás vivir sin ella, y ella será tuya. Pero el precio a pagar será muy caro, y no debes temer a hacerlo. Los hijos que ella te engendre serán poderosos e inteligentes, búscala y cuando la encuentres, no la dejes ir…

Alberik miró confuso las piedras en el suelo, no le cabía en la cabeza que esos objetos inanimados pudieran decir tantas cosas tan absurdas, a punto estuvo de responder a la hechicera, cuando los gritos de las mujeres de la aldea le avisaron que su padre había expirado. Oficialmente, él era el nuevo jefe de la tribu, y de acuerdo a lo que la mujer le había dicho, el futuro se le mostraba prometedor y próspero, con una mujer misteriosa en él que le daría las herramientas para el éxito y la felicidad.

Lo que no sabía que el precio a pagar sería terrible y de dolorosas consecuencias.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por su paciencia y mil gracias por sus comentarios, amiguitas! Prometo no dejar pasar tanto para actualizar, sirve de algo decir que he estado haciendo cosas como dibujar y escribir minifics y leyendo otras historias? jijiji, mil disculpas! Un saludo a Cilenita79, nena aqui esta lo prometido! LitaC: Gracias amiguita, yo tambien me imagino a Taleb con esos ojazos azules remarcados en negro y con esa piel morena como lienzo de fondo... <strong>Una Disculpa enooooorme! No inclui agradecimiento a mi nena Denis Grandchester, preciosa, perdon pero aqui arreglé esto por que no era justo dejarlo pasar. Mil gracias por leer y comentar pequeña y espero contar con tu presencia hasta el final. Besitos!<strong> Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, ya apareció el Rubio, y me da mello esa profecia...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Descubriendo al amor**

Taleb se levantó ojeroso y de muy mal humor, no haber dormido nada y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo tenían molesto sin estar plenamente consciente del por qué. La única cosa de la que estaba seguro era que sentía algo muy fuerte y único por Karin. A pesar de su edad, era un muchacho casto y sin experiencia de ningún tipo en relación con las mujeres. El beso robado a Karin era el primero de su vida y ella era la primera mujer que él deseaba. Pero que debía hacer? Como debía comportarse al conocer sus sentimientos? Ella era una esclava, pero eso no le interesaba para nada, para él era una mujer valiosa, de una sencillez y una personalidad arrobadora, y que le inspiraba una ternura inexplicable. Algo habría de ocurrírsele para ayudarla, algo tendría que hacer para que no hubiera obstáculos entre ellos. Pero que podía hacer él? A quien podía recurrir para solicitar consejo? Amaba a su madre, pero la comunicación con ella era mínima, la bella española permanecía los días encerrada en su habitación y rara vez le dirigía la palabra a él o a cualquier persona. Su padre… con su padre también era pocas las veces que hablaba, y generalmente era para recibir órdenes o ser reprendido por las travesuras que de vez en cuando en su niñez acostumbraba hacer.

Después de las obligadas abluciones matutinas, y deseoso de desahogar de alguna forma su frustración, se fue a montar por largas horas. Su joven e inexperto corazón no dejaba de golpear violentamente su pecho, y su mente febril no paraba de clamar por Karin… Vencería su orgullo y sus temores y pediría a sus padres que hicieran algo que cambiara la condición de la jovencita y pudiera estar con ella. Recordó que llegado el momento debería buscar una esposa para perpetuar el linaje de su casa… No había meditado en ello, pero la verdad es que si no era con ella, no quería casarse con nadie. Si esa era la solución para estar con ella y librarla de la esclavitud, él con todo gusto la desposaría!

Sonriendo por la felicidad que estos pensamientos le trajeron, regresó a todo galope para hablar con su madre. Ella sin duda alguna le daría algún consejo para hacer las cosas de la mejor manera y si era necesario, intercedería por ellos con su padre, el Jeque, para que ni su tía ni su prima intervinieran ni mucho menos hicieran algo en contra de ella. Corriendo lleno de emoción, llegó hasta la puerta del cuarto de su madre y presuroso tocó a la puerta. La doncella al servicio de la Señora Irene lo hizo pasar después de anunciarlo, y sentada ante una mesita con un bordado en el que trabajaba lo recibió la bella española. Sin duda alguna seguía siendo una mujer hermosísima, ya que apenas pasaba los 30 años y el hecho de sólo haber tenido un hijo la ayudó a conservar una juventud poco común entre las mujeres de su época. Sin embargo esa belleza contrastaba con la frialdad de su expresión, ya que era una mujer solitaria y poco comunicativa. Taleb escaso convivía con ella, y la mujer poco lo procuró desde el día que le fue retirado siendo un bebe para entregarlo a los tutores y las nanas que lo criaron. Sin embargo, la española fue muy diligente para encaminarlo en la fe cristiana, llenando su cabeza de temores y culpas, con las cuales ella cargaba desde el momento que fue entregada al jeque. La mujer lo recibió sorprendida de verlo sonriente y respirando emocionado.

-Que te acontece, hijo? Para que deseas verme?

El joven se acercó con timidez y tomó con respeto y devoción la blanca mano femenina, para darle un beso lleno de amor a su madre. Ella sonrió de forma casi imperceptible.

-Madre, deseo… necesito pedirle su ayuda.

El guardó silencio, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Ella se impacientó revolviéndose en su silla y dejando el bordado sobre la mesa.

-Vamos, vamos, Taleb. Habla ya.

-Yo… deseo que me ayude a pedir la mano de una doncella…

Irene parpadeó incrédula de oír las palabras de su hijo. Para ella este seguía siendo un niño y la simple idea de imaginarlo desposando a cualquier mujer le parecía absurdo. Ella sabía de antemano que algún día habría de hacerlo con la sobrina del Jeque, pero nunca imaginó que sería tan pronto. Respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento, se dirigió al muchacho que la miraba con ojos enormes e inocentes.

-Hijo mío! Yo, esto me toma… por sorpresa! Pero no es conmigo con quien debes hablar, es con tu padre. ..

-No madre. Usted no entiende, yo…

-Él ha dispuesto de que te cases con Mayra llegada tu mayoría de edad, adelantarlo no tiene por qué ser un problema…

-Es que ese es precisamente el problema. No es mi prima con quien deseo desposarme.

Irene se irguió en la silla y se puso de pie exaltada. Ella conocía muy bien los planes que existían para Taleb, y un matrimonio con otra mujer sin duda alguna sería fuente de complicaciones para el feudo moro, por lo que se dirigió a la ventana buscando claridad en sus pensamientos. Taleb se percató de que su noticia no fue bien recibida.

-Con quien quieres casarte, Taleb?

-No la conoce usted, madre.

-No? La mujer volteó hacia al muchacho, quien comenzó a perder el color ante la perspectiva de que sus intenciones fueran mal recibidas.

-No, ella es… una esclava, madre.

-Cómo dices? La española elevó las cejas en señal de incredulidad, pero Taleb no cejó ni dio un paso atrás.

-Así es madre, es la esclava de mi tía Madi. Karin.

-Y tu como puedes pretender casarte con una… una… esclava? No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo!

-Yo necesito vuestra ayuda, madre, yo quiero hacerla mi esposa, es una jovencita muy buena y mi corazón siente afecto por ella…

-Tu eres un niño! Y tu afecto solo les traerá desgracias a ambos..!

-Por qué? Taleb la interrumpió acercándose con vehemencia.

-Por que sois diferentes, por eso! Ni tu padre, ni su familia estarán de acuerdo y os harán la vida imposible. Ni siquiera te lo permitirán y a ella le pueden ocurrir desgracias peor que el hecho de ser esclava.

Taleb se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras de su madre, nunca se imaginó el panorama que estas le planteaba, pero se negaba a creer que pudieran ser verdad. Irene sintió tristeza al mirar a su hijo, podía darse cuenta de que el muchachito tenía sentimientos genuinos, pero sabía muy bien lo que podía pasar si no lo frenaba en sus fantasías.

-Hijo mío, deja esas ideas antes de que os causen problemas. Tú eres un joven con un gran destino por delante, y la mujer que ha de ser tu compañera no puede ser una pobre esclava. Mayra es una doncella de linaje y educación que tu posición requieren.

Taleb agachó la cabeza para mirar el suelo. No soportaba la idea de que se le quisiera imponer un matrimonio con alguien por la que no sentía ni remotamente lo que sentía en todo su ser por Karin. Si los libros hablaban con la verdad, cada instante que pasaba, más y más se convencía de que ese sentimiento que germinaba virulentamente en su corazón era amor.

-Ella, esta joven, conoce tus sentimientos? Sabe que quieres desposarle?

Irene se acercó a su hijo, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

-No. Ella lo ignora.

-Mejor, así no habrá otro corazón roto. No quiero que vuelvas a verle. Cualquier relación que tengáis debe terminarse de inmediato. Quiero que me lo prometas, que me lo juréis!

Taleb la miró a los ojos desconcertado y sintiéndose con la obligación de obedecer a su madre. La mujer al notar la resistencia de su hijo le apretó ambos hombros zarandeándolo levemente para agregarle firmeza a su orden.

-Júramelo!

El sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Algo, algo en su interior se negaba a aceptar lo que se le quería imponer, si su madre no quería apoyarlo o si su familia entera se lo prohibía, él no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Soltándose de las manos de la mujer, salió corriendo hacia su habitación. La buscaría, la convencería de huir con él y buscarían algún lugar donde los dos pudieran vivir en libertad. Él no le temía a nada ni a nadie y podía ofrecerle protección y alimento, y todo lo que una mujer necesitaba. Rechazó la comida que le llevaron y esperó con impaciencia que llegara la noche.

Mientras tanto, Karin en la habitación de la Señora Madi limpiaba con un cepillo el piso de cerámica. Su ama la observaba con el ceño fruncido, no podía entender por qué razón, pero la mujer ese día particularmente sentía una antipatía que rayaba en el desprecio por su esclava. Su intuición la hacía reaccionar como si la pobre jovencita representara un obstáculo o un peligro para su bienestar y el de su hija. Si, era muy hermosa, era obvio. Pero su mismo carácter, sencillo y hasta tímido la hacía pasar desapercibida en el feudo. Karin por su lado recordaba una y otra vez el beso robado de Taleb. Sentía que sus labios palpitaban desde el momento que el los rozó con los suyos, de hecho ella tampoco durmió y sendas ojeras enmarcaban su enrojecidos ojos. Lloró y lloró toda la noche y parte de la mañana hasta que se dio cuenta que sus amas habían despertado y contuvo las ganas de seguir llorando. No podía entender por qué se sentía atacada por emociones tan contradictorias: Su corazón saltaba alocado en su pecho y el deseo de volver a verlo la dejaba sin aliento, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar pues entendía que el lugar de Taleb estaba con Mayra. Por mucho que lo quisiera, que añorara estar al lado de su ángel ella solo era una esclava sin derecho a nada. Y más después de la forma como lo trató, con toda seguridad él no volvería a buscarla.

Al llegar la noche, Karin se acomodó en sus tendidos y en silencio, como siempre, oró a Dios con todas sus fuerzas porque sus padres y sus hermanitos estuvieran bien, después de unos instantes en silencio no pudiendo contenerse más, comenzó a orar por él… "Dios mío, cuida a Taleb. Él es muy bueno y se merece lo mejor del mundo. Si tan solo, oh Dios! Yo no fuera esclava, si fuera una muchacha como las que aquí viven, me conformaría con poder ser su amiga… No, no solo su amiga! Lo quiero! Lo quiero tanto Dios mío! Ese beso, Padre Eterno! Como quisiera poderlo besar y abrazarlo, cada vez que he estado a su lado me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo y quiero creer que tú le mandaste a este mundo como mi ángel guardián. Perdón! Perdóname Señor, por ser egoísta, pero ojalá pudieras hacer el milagro de que podamos estar juntos. Para ti que no hay imposibles y estas lleno de misericordia…"

Calló rendida y se quedó dormida profundamente. No durmió mucho cuando volvió a sentir una mano que la despertó mientras que con la otra le tapaban la boca para evitar que hiciera ruido. Tan pronto despertó bien reconoció el rostro moreno de Taleb cuyos ojos en la oscuridad brillaban como dos diamantes azules. Su blanca sonrisa la tranquilizó de inmediato y mientras la soltaba, ella se sentaba para quedar de frente a él, quien estaba hincado.

-Que hace aquí? Nos van a descubrir!

-No volviste a ir, me dejaste esperándote en el pasillo!

Ambos susurraban, mientras ella miraba preocupada hacia la cama de las mujeres que roncaban ruidosamente.

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!

-Te equivocas, Karin. Tengo algo muy importante de que hablarte. Y si no vienes conmigo lo haremos aquí si es preciso…

-No! No, mejor salgamos porque se van a despertar.

Él la volvió a tomar por la mano y la guió hasta su recamara. Ella estaba sorprendida y fuera de sí. Sin saber que hacer o decir, pues en su persona no había malicia, pero no se esperaba algún día estar en ese lugar. Una vez que Taleb cerró la puerta detrás de sí, la miró con intensidad, la energía que emanó de su mirada provocó que la piel de la jovencita se erizara.

-De que quería hablarme, señor?

-Déjate esas formalidades, Karin, llámame Taelin o me vas a hacer enojar.

La mirada de Taleb era grave, y el ambiente se tornó pesado, Karin tragó saliva con dificultad y volteó en derredor tratando de distinguir entre las penumbras el cuarto del muchacho. Era sin duda una cámara amplia y lujosamente amueblada, con tapices y muebles traídos de oriente. Deseosa de terminar con la incómoda situación, volteó otra vez con Taleb, quien lentamente se acercó a ella.

-Está bien, Taelin. Que querías decirme?

-Yo… yo quiero desposarte. Quiero que seas mi mujer y nos vayamos de aquí.

Karin abrió los ojos como platos e intentó dar un paso hacia atrás de manera instintiva, pero tropezó y a punto de caerse, Taleb la abrazó para ayudarla, quedándose así ambos. Ella quería huir de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba con toda su alma corresponder a ese abrazo. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Le había pedido ser su esposa? Tal vez estaba soñando y de un momento a otro la despertaría de un golpe la realidad. Lo único que la despertaron fueron los atrevidos labios de Taleb sobre su boca. Ella sintió como las manos del muchacho la apretaron por la espalda y cintura mientras que su delicioso olor a incienso y lavanda se coló por los poros de la nariz embriagándola y haciéndola sentir mariposas volar en su estómago. El muchacho se separó un poco y la abrazó ansiosamente mientras susurraba en su oído.

-No me importa lo que digan Karin, que me prohíban estar a tu lado. Nos iremos, nos marcharemos y buscaremos un lugar donde podamos estar juntos. Nadie me va a imponer con quien puedo o no estar, así tenga que dejar mi herencia y mi pueblo. Seremos tú y yo y seremos felices.

Karin escuchó esas palabras y se sintió tentada a dejarse llevar por los sueños que la invitaban a soñar. Vivir con él, ser su esposa y estar a su lado! Tal parecía que Dios había contestado sus plegarias, pero… un temor germinó en su corazón… Y si los buscaban y le hacían daño a él? Sabía de lo que esas gentes eran capaces de hacerle a los que quebraban las reglas, y por ningún motivo ella permitiría que nadie lo lastimara, aún a costa de sus propios deseos. Luchando internamente entre el deber y su necesidad, volvió a recibir los besos de Taelin, la calidez de su saliva era exquisita y la tersura de sus labios un manjar como jamás había probado en su vida. Sedienta de amor, débil y hambrienta de cariño, rodeó la cintura del joven mientras abría su boca para dejarlo entrar en ella. En la penumbra la silueta de los jóvenes amantes se confundía, los castos besos y abrazos poco a poco subían de intensidad guiados por el instinto y la pasión recién descubierta. Pronto Taleb no se conformó con besarle la boca, recorría con avidez las mejillas y metía entre el cuello y el hombro femenino su rostro deleitándose en el aroma y la sedosidad de la cabellera rizada de la jovencita.

-Me gustas, Karin, me gustas tanto…

-No, basta Taelin, no hagas esto…

-Vas a ser mía, Karin, no sabes cómo lo deseo…

-No, por favor, esto está mal…

Taleb cada vez perdía más el control dejándose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba descubriendo. Y la muchacha se sintió invadida por el temor.

-Ya basta! Tomando fuerzas de un punto remoto dentro de si, la rubia lo empujó mientras Taleb la miraba incrédulo. Ella respiraba con dificultad y sentía que se le desgarraba el alma al seguir lo que su razón le dictaba.

-Yo no puedo ser su esposa, ese lugar le corresponde a Mayra por su bien y por el suyo. Por favor, le ruego que me permita regresar al lugar que a mí me toca.

-A que le tienes miedo, Karin? Que no te das cuenta de lo que en mi causas? Que no oíste lo que te dije? Quiero estar contigo y enfrentaré lo que sea por ti!

-Pero yo no quiero que usted enfrente nada. Si me dejo llevar por esas locas ideas suyas me pegarán de latigazos, me colgaran por desacato! Me venderán al serrallo! (prostíbulo).

Taleb volvió a acercarse mientras ella se apartaba buscando la salida. Al darle la espalda el joven intentó tomarla por la espalda abrazándola por la cintura y ella se detuvo como paralizada. Sintió la respiración del muchacho en su nuca mientras que una lágrima corría por su sonrojada mejilla.

-No sabes lo importante que eres para mí, Karin, creo que te adueñaste de mi corazón desde la primera vez que te vi entrando al palacio. Tenemos más de un año siendo amigos, eres mi única amiga, de hecho, y solo pienso en el momento que podamos estar juntos para siempre…

Ella pensó en silencio "Y tu eres la razón por la que respiro, pero no quiero que mi amor te perjudique…"

-Entonces, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mi? Haría lo que yo le pidiera?

-Si! Taleb la apretó con ternura cerrando lleno de emoción sus ojos. Ella respiró profundamente y endureció los puños para tomar fuerzas.

-Entonces le ruego que se aparte de mi vida. El heredero no puede estar con una esclava, y yo no voy a ser un obstáculo en su vida, ni me voy a arriesgar a que me hagan más daño del que ya me han hecho…

Taleb la soltó decepcionado y se quedó clavado en el punto donde estaba parado, mientras ella salía apresuradamente corriendo entre tropezones en la oscuridad. Cuando regresó a la habitación, se acostó sollozando en su tendido. Unos segundos después mientras resoplaba intentando calmarse, escucho la voz de Mayra que le hablaba desde la cama.

-De dónde vienes, Karin? Te voy a acusar con mi mamá!

Karin sintió que se le congelaba la sangre en el cuerpo, estaba segura de que su suerte se le había acabado y el destino le iba a cobrar caros cada uno de los besos que se dio con su ángel prohibido.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por leer y una sincera disculpa por el atraso en esta entrega, pero el verano me trajo cambios positivos y situeciones adversas, pero gracias a Dios ya hay calma y estabilidad para poder crear... Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo. Deseo enviar un saludo caluroso a mis amigas lectoras: <strong>LitaC, niña Alberic en efecto es poderoso y hermoso, pero no te desesperes, ya aparecerá de forma sorprendente pronto. Besos! <strong>Myrslayer: Gracias por leer esta historia, y puedes estar segura que Taleb luchará por la mujer que ama. Gracias! **Cilenita79: Prometo solemnemente no atrasarme tanto. Te gustaron los besos, que te parecieron los nuevos? Besos a ti bella! **Florentinakane: Ah, playa sensual y con el sonido del mar de fondo...mmmm! Un abrazo compañera de armas! **Denis Grandchester: Gracias por aceptarme la disculpa linda, y gracias por seguir esta historia :D **Rosatella: Gracias por leer y por abrazar esta historia, espero que sigas acompañandome en esta aventura.

Bendiciones a todas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Angeles**

Karin contuvo la respiración hasta que sintió que el aire iba a hacerle explotar los pulmones, no se movió esperando le cayeran encima a golpes Mayra y su madre, pero curiosamente, no escucho ningún otro sonido, solo los ronquidos que la Señora Mahdi dejaba escapar sonoramente de su boca. La joven mora no volvió a emitir ninguna palabra en lo que restó la noche, pero aun así Karin no pudo dormir, el miedo, la culpa y la incertidumbre hacían que su corazón golpeara violentamente su pecho. Cuando el sol se asomó a la ventana y los habitantes del palacete despertaron llenando la mañana de ruidos y actividad, Karin afrontó con angustia el momento de ver cara a cara a Mayra. Esta no le dijo nada, ni dio la apariencia de guardarle mayor recelo o indiferencia que el que siempre le demostraba, el único incidente que a la rubia la puso nerviosa fue al estar peinando la cabellera de la mora, ella la observó detenidamente por el espejo de su cómoda.

-Estas muy ojerosa, Karin, tuviste problemas para dormir anoche?

Karin abrió ojos y boca conteniendo su aliento, no sabía con qué intención su joven ama la cuestionaba, ella la miraba con atención pero sin dejarle entrever las intencion de sus palabras, solo se le ocurrió decir una mentira que la salvara de ese predicamento.

-Yo… anoche no pude dormir… pensando en mis padres…

Karin bajó su rostro, quizá no haya sido verdad, pero lo que si era muy verdadero era el dolor que su pérdida le causaba aun a pesar de los años de separación, una lagrima se derramo sincera y ardiente por su mejilla.

-Tu… los extrañas mucho, verdad?

Karin levantó su vista hacia la bella morena, que la miraba con una expresión parecida a la misericordia, ella sintió que un súbito rubor cubría sus mejillas, pues de inmediato la imagen del prometido de Mayra llenándole la cara de besos en la oscuridad de la noche la hicieron sentir, además de todo lo que bullía en su interior, avergonzada y culpable.

-Eh.. si, muchísimo. Perdóneme, mi señora, es usted muy amable.

-Madre dice que cada quien tiene un destino que nos ha sido otorgado por el Altísimo, y que debemos obedientemente apegarnos a él. Quizá en estos instantes tu familia haya perecido por alguna enfermedad o por el ataque de bandidos, quien sabe! Quizás tu estas en una situación muchísimo mejor que estar viviendo como una bárbara incivilizada… Creo que te tratamos de manera bastante decente, no es así, Karin?

La rubia solo asintió con su cabeza mientras bajaba los ojos al suelo. Fuera cual fuera el destino de sus padres y hermanos ella hubiera preferido mil veces padecerlo al lado de ellos que vivir cautiva de personas que quizás la trataran un poco mejor que a un animal, pero que nunca le darían ni una pringa de amor que a manos llenas recibía de brazos de su familia. Recordó, sin embargo, los abrazos candentes de Taleb y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo completo. "Si, vale la pena la soledad y la distancia por haberle conocido a El, y sentirme querida suya…"

-Quizas… tal vez madre te pueda arreglar un matrimonio conveniente, no sé, los caminos de Ala son misteriosos, Karin…

Unos gritos y relinchos de caballos interrumpieron la reflexión de Mayra, e impulsadas por la curiosidad se levantaron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la ventana. Vieron como un grupo de jinetes bajaban a la carrera de sus caballos en el patio y se dirigían velozmente al salón principal del palacete. A gritos llamaban por el Jeque, quien los recibió apresurado e imaginándose que las noticias que traían de la frontera norteña eran malas.

Después de un apresurado saludo, los jinetes que eran vigilantes de las fortalezas más alejadas del feudo, le comunicaron que los últimos días las villas y poblaciones dentro de los territorios anexados a este habían sido salvajemente atacadas por hordas de barbaros del norte. El Jeque escuchó con inexpresiva seriedad la narración de sus hombres. Después de oírlos mandó llamar a sus hijos mayores, entre ellos Taleb. Una vez que estuvieron presentes, Ashraf Muhammad les comunicó que había llegado el momento de salir a la batalla para defender sus territorios. Taleb escuchó lleno de temor la orden de su padre pues nunca había participado en combate alguno, sus hermanos mayores tenían experiencia de guerras e incluso sabía que algunos de los muchos hijos del Jeque habían perecido en combate. No se consideraba a si mismo un cobarde, y hasta acostumbraba fantasear con las narraciones de los juglares y cantores que venían de las comarcas cantando romances que exaltaban las hazañas de caballeros y guerreros legendarios. Pero al ver a los jinetes demacrados y heridos, la cara de la guerra se presentaba sin el glamur de las gestas heroicas, pero nadie habría jamás de afirmar que él era un cobarde. Partiría al combate para así demostrar su valor como hombre, y ni su madre, ni su padre ni nadie podría volver a decidir por él. Ganaría el respeto de todos y así obtener lo que su corazón tanto anhelaba, el amor de Karin la esclava.

Horas más tarde la noticia se había desparramado por el palacio y sus alrededores. La guerra volvía a amenazarles y los hombres en edad de participar debían aprontarse a partir antes del amanecer del día siguiente. El camino sería largo y los peligros a enfrentar demasiados. Las mujeres se cubrieron las cabezas con sus hiyabs en señal de contrición por la partida de los guerreros. Lo que hizo más relevante aún fue la noticia de que el heredero Taleb partiría también, cosa que a la Señora Mahdi y a su hija llenó de angustia. Karin escuchó incrédula los murmullos de ambas lamentándose el hecho.

"No, no puede irse, no así, no allá!"

Imágenes de cuerpos masacrados y estruendos de guerra llenaron su cabeza, imaginó a su dulce ángel empuñando con sus manos de artista una cimitarra asesina y salpicando su bello rostro con sangre inocente. Sus ojos amorosos llenos de odio ahora por el frenesí del combate, simplemente era aterrador imaginar que todo eso que ella amaba en él fuera destruido por la maldad de los hombres, como aquellos que la habían separado de su familia. Presa de la desesperación salió corriendo tratando de respirar y no se detuvo hasta que hubo llegado a la orilla de su playa secreta. Era de día aún pero el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte. Agotada por la carrera y presa del dolor, calló postrada en la arena soltando desgarradores sollozos. Finalmente se incorporó de rodillas y uniendo sus manos levantó el rostro hacia el cielo.

-Padre Celestial! Oye el humilde clamor de esta sierva tuya! Sé que soy una miserable esclava y que a nada aspira mi corazón, ah! Pero te ruego, te pido en el nombre de tu Hijo amado, protege a Taleb! Dios mío, si tan solo pudieras escucharme, oh…

Karin volvió a hundir su cara en la arena, mientras se atragantaba con sus propias lágrimas saladas revueltas con la arena y agua de mar. Detrás de ella y a unos cuantos metros, un tembloroso Taleb la miraba sorprendido y al borde del llanto. La había visto salir corriendo al irla a buscar para despedirse de ella, Karin iba tan fuera de sí que nunca lo escuchó llamarla, y para aunar la tristeza de su conmocionado y afligido corazón oyó cada una de las palabras de ella en su plegaria. Mordiéndose un labio y sin poder controlar lo que lo hería, a punto estuvo de darse la media vuelta abrumado por la pena para alejarse, pero no pudo.

Acercándose a la jovencita arrodillada, la observó mientras ella lloraba llena de desconsuelo. Ella estaba tan perdida que no sintió cuando él se paró a su lado. Ella percibió la presencia y levantando con inseguridad su rostro, vio a su ángel de pie.

-Ta..Tae..lin…

-Karin, mi dulce Karin…

No pudo dejarla más tiempo de rodillas, inclinándose rápido como relámpago la tomó en los brazos y la puso en pie pegada a su cuerpo, ella se le prendió al cuello temblorosa y embriagada por las emociones contradictorias que la tenían fuera de sí.

-Nadie me ha querido como tú, mi hermosa, nadie me ha mostrado lo que tú me muestras con solo una sonrisa…

El tomó su barbilla mientras la miraba deleitado por la grandeza del amor que latía en cada poro de su cuerpo, ella abrió sus ojos mientras aspiraba el perfume que la piel del muchacho despedía descaradamente.

-Yo.. yo no quiero que nada malo le pase, mi Señor…

-Nada malo ha de pasarme por la forma tan bella como le pides al Altísimo por mí…

-Taleb!

-Voy a volver, Karin, porque la fuerza de tu amor va a ser la que me traerá de vuelta a tu lado y nada va a impedir que estemos juntos.

Inseguros, llenos de temor pero llenos de esperanza también, se fundieron en un beso pleno de cálida ternura y amarga resignación. Ella simplemente no pudo seguir luchando contra lo que su corazón le empujaba a hacer. Lo amaba. Punto. Por encima de su condición de esclava, por encima de sus escrúpulos y su lealtad, por encima al temor de las llamas del infierno, mas allá de la posibilidad de perder la vida. El era su vida y su muerte, era el ángel que Dios había reservado para su vida y su voluntad le pertenecía a él, a su amor, a lo que sus deseos de hombre ordenaran. Era suya.

Taleb recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro del contorno del torso de Karin, ávido de conocer y poder llevarse en su memoria ese cuerpo tan deseado, buscó con su boca la tersura del cuello juvenil y ella sumisa se lo concedió. El palpitar violento de la arteria que él percibió con sus labios fue el detonante que destruyó todos los límites. Dejaronse caer sobre la arena mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban arrastrados por la pasión cruda y delicada de la adolescencia. Se llenaron de besos, se acariciaron hasta el borde de la locura, él probó deleitado el sabor de las suaves curvas del pecho juvenil mientras ella dejaba sus dedos vagar entre las sedosas hebras de la cabellera castaña del muchacho y jadeaba breves palabras de amor. Llegado el momento, él miró en los ojos verdes de la jovencita la sumisión para entrar en su cuerpo y a punto estuvo de tomarla. Pero algo lo detuvo. Respirando agitadamente y sosteniéndose en vilo sobre sus codos para no aplastarla, la miró detenidamente. Ella lo esperaba, su instinto despierto sabía lo que se venía, pero la forma como Taleb la miró temblando fue elocuente, la besó con ternura infinita en la frente mientras se le quitaba de encima y la abrazaba para ver ambos recostados el cielo que ya estaba negro con las ultimas estrellas del verano iluminando la brisa fresca de la noche que ya anunciaba el otoño.

-Amada mía… Ora por mí y mi pronto retorno, que yo estaré seguro de que tus rezos cubrirán mi ser y me protegerán de todo mal. Yo pensaré en ti…

-No, usted no piense en mi, mi señor, conserve su vida y regrese sano y salvo.

Ayudada por él, se pusieron en pie y volvieron en silencio abrazados a la fortificación, ella se adelantó mirándolo brevemente mientras se despedían sin palabras. Nadie notó ni su ausencia ni su regreso, Mahdi y su hija estaban reunidas con sus familiares orando por los que pronto partirían y ella se metió entre sus mantas para intentar descansar. Faltaban pocas horas para la partida del contingente y ella no podía dejar de pensar en el amor que compartió con Taleb. Sus vísceras palpitaban aún con las sensaciones que las caricias del muchacho le habían producido. Y se prometió a si misma que su amor no sería en vano, que se sentiría con el derecho de rezar por que este pudiera realizarse.

Al amanecer y con el primer canto del gallo, los hombres partieron y Karin vio a Taleb a la vanguardia de la columna de jinetes al lado de su Hermano mayor y su padre. Se veía apuesto, gallardo, lejos de ese aspecto de niño que aun hasta un día antes el guardaba. Uniformado con la túnica de guerrero moro, su semblante incluso se veía endurecido. El volteó levemente hacia la ventana de los aposentos de Mahdi, pero no busco con la vista a Mayra, sus ojos azul cobalto se clavaron en la rubia que apenas mostraba su rostro detrás de la cortina de brocado.

"Adiós, señor mío. Dios te guarde!"

"Adiós mi hermosa amada, guárdame en tus oraciones."

Pasaron casi 3 semanas en las que exploraron las villas y los pueblos atacados por los barbaros buscándolos, y encontraron los despojos y los relatos de los sobrevivientes del salvajismo con que fueron atacados por los Jazaros. Taleb escuchó tratando de mantenerse sereno como estos mataron y torturaron a hombres, mujeres y niños, arrasando con todo. Lo último que supieron de estos era que se habían marchado con dirección al noreste hacia las montañas. Tenían ambos pueblos un historial algo añejo de guerras y conflictos de índice religioso, lo cual recrudecía aun más el odio entre ellos. Una vez que los moros supieron hacia donde los Jazaros habían partido, organizaron una expedición con poco más de 100 hombres a caballo.

A casi 1 día de trote leve, cortaron camino por la orilla de un precipicio con la intención de rodear a los bandidos, y Taleb marchaba al lado de su hermano Alim. No cruzaban muchas palabras entre ellos, ya que el estigma que pesaba sobre la cabeza de Taleb no se le olvidaba fácilmente.

-Agacha la cabeza, Taleb, nos dijeron los espías que hay arqueros escondidos entre los árboles.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, hermano. Se lo que estoy haciendo.

Alim no tuvo tiempo para replicar cuando una flecha le atravesó el cuello y otra más se clavó en el costado de su caballo, el cual reparó desquiciado por el dolor, provocando que Taleb y su montura cayeran por el filo del precipicio hacia el rio que corría en el interior de la fisura geológica. El muchacho como pudo intentó rodar sin que las piedras filosas le hirieran la cabeza, después de unos segundos de dolorosa caída que le parecieron una eternidad, cayó al agua del rio que corría con una rapidez y violencia que casi dejó fuera de sí al joven. Arrastrado por el torrente, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para nadar hacia una orilla, pero el poderoso cauce lo jaloneaba como muñeco de trapo y casi a punto de perder la conciencia sintió que unas manos poderosas como tenazas de acero lo tomaban de un brazo. Con fuerza sobrehumana lo levantaron en vilo y lo llevaron en lomos hacia la orilla. Taleb alcanzó a ver a su salvador, pero el agotamiento, los golpes y la falta de oxigeno lo hicieron creer que tenía una visión sobrenatural.

-Eres… un… ángel…

El enorme hombre soltó una sonora carcajada, Taleb solamente distinga la silueta de su cabello dorado ocultando su rostro del sol. El extraño rubio al escucharlo hablar en latin, le contestó en el mismo idioma con una voz melodiosa de barítono.

-No, mi joven señor, creo que me tomáis por algo que nunca en esta vida seré.

-Puede… decirme… el nombre del caballero…al que le debo…. Mi vida…?

-Wilhelm Alberik, pero podéis llamarme solo Alberik, mi joven señor.

Dicho esto, Taleb se desmayó en un sueño profundo de ángeles cristianos y una bella habibi rubia, la cual oraba al pie de su cama y lo hizo sentirse a salvo de cualquier peligro que pudiera presentársele.

* * *

><p>Mil gracias por sus reviews, niñas hermosas, y si pueden aceptar estas humildes disculpas, por favor, aceptenmelas, estos meses han sido difíciles a nivel personal pero la historia ahí estaba recordándome que tenía una DEUDA con mis lectoras amadas. Myraslayer, Cilenita79, Terry780716, kathya Grandchester , GemaGrandchester, y mi amada Florentinakane, les agradezco a todas sus coemtarios y prometo que esto no termina, jeje! besos!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Tutores**

Taleb despertó al fin con una jaqueca monumental y desubicado incluso del año en el que se encontraba viviendo, le parecía que tenía centurias dormido en un sueño sobrenatural. Se sorprendió al encontrarse cómodamente acostado en una litera de viaje cubierta de suaves pieles. A su lado no había nadie en ese instante y dando tumbos y mareado, se puso en pie para buscar al hombre que le había salvado la vida. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió salir a traspiés de ese pabellón de cuero y estacas. Afuera era de día y unos hombres de la guardia personal del jeque de inmediato le salieron al paso al verlo titubear deslumbrado por la luz del sol. Otro salió corriendo mientras llamaba a su señor, y más pronto que el vuelo de un colibrí, Ashraf Muhammad se aprestó al aposento con una expresión de angustia mal disimulada. Los guardias habían vuelto a recostar a Taleb, quien aun no atinaba a entender con claridad lo que le había pasado. Su padre hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no abrazarlo como una vieja sentimental, pero la felicidad que reflejaron sus ojos al constatar por si mismo que su hijo favorito estaba bien fue evidente incluso para el aturdido Taleb. Lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver a sus espaldas la inolvidable silueta de su salvador. Con casi 2 metros de estatura, el rubio "angel" que lo sacó sin ningún esfuerzo de las turbulentas aguas se presentó y pudo ver por fin su rostro. Curiosamente, las facciones de ese hombre no correspondían del todo con el aspecto imponente de su altura y complexión. Tenía un rostro anguloso de nariz recta, pómulos elevados y ojos azules como el cielo de primavera, que transmitían serenidad e incluso bondad. Las cejas y la barba espesa eran de un rubio casi albino, mientras que la cabellera caía a raudales por su espalda y hombros, con trenzas a ambos lados del rostro al estilo de los guerreros nórdicos. Remataba la estampa vestido con pieles de depredadores que con toda seguridad él mismo había cazado. Era quizás, el hombre más impactante que el joven moro alguna vez hubiera visto en sus pocos años de vida, sin duda parecía un dios como los que describían los libros del panteón grecorromano. A Taleb le costó un tremendo esfuerzo disimular su admiración y asombro ante semejante visión.

-Veo que al fin has despertado, hijo mío, El Altísimo ha sido magnánimo al permitir a este humilde siervo conservar la vida de un hijo al menos…

Taleb de inmediato recordó a su hermano abatido por las flechas. Abriendo los ojos quiso preguntar por él pero su padre adivinó su intención.

-Lo siento, Taleb, tu hermano falleció como el valiente muhaideen (guerrero) que siempre demostró ser…

Taleb escuchó sin poner atención en lo que su padre gesticulando decía de la muerte y funerales de su hermano Alim. Nunca tuvieron la relación más fraterna, pero verlo morir de esa manera sin duda alguna le causó un tremendo impacto. Volvió a la realidad cuando su padre mencionó a su salvador y como este lo había llevado hasta el campamento moro. El Jeque Ashraf fue muy elocuente en sus expresiones de agradecimiento hacia el notable extranjero, quien de manera modesta se enrojecía ante las palabras de admiración que prodigaba hacia su persona. Whilhelm agradeció minimizando su participación en el rescate del muchacho afirmando que el joven era fuerte y valiente y que con toda seguridad el solo hubiera conseguido salir de esa peligrosa situación. Taleb volvió a observar con atención al gigante, además de su imponente aspecto era un hombre de maneras corteses y aparente cultura, hablaba decentemente el latín común que era la lengua de uso en Europa, contrastando enormemente con su estampa salvaje y peligrosa.

-Es usted demasiado modesto, Whilhelm, le pido me acompañe para dejar que mi hijo se ponga en pie y podamos comer un delicioso venado a su salud.

Poco tiempo después estaban ante la hoguera comiendo el Jeque con sus hombres de confianza, Taleb y el nuevo amigo acompañado por 3 hombres del norte. Por azares del destino, se habían encontrado en ese punto de las montañas ya que perseguían el mismo objetivo. Los jazaros eran enemigos del clan al que Whilhem Alberic pertenecía como jefe del mismo. Los siguieron después que estos habían atacado una granja y en el preciso instante en que estaban por cercarlos fue cuando presenciaron el ataque al grupo en el que marchaba Taleb. El ataque con flechas fue brutal y la mayoría de los hombres del bando moro fueron heridos o muertos, por lo que fue un verdadero milagro el que Taleb sobreviviera. Después de horas de hablar de los conflictos en común que ambos grupos tenían, llegaron a la conclusión de hacer una alianza para luchar en contra de los jazaros. Los normandos representados por Whilhelm Alberic acordaron hacer campaña con el Califato de Córdoba para expulsar a los jazaros y consolidar el poder en conjunto para ambos grupos de la área central de la Galia y el noroccidente de la península ibérica. Con los primeros rayos del alba el pacto entre ambos líderes fue sellado con la firma de un documento en latín. Taleb presenció la negociación lleno de admiración e interés, y parte del acuerdo entre los jefes fue que el joven moro pasaría a la tutela directa de Whilhelm junto con un grupo de 50 soldados encargados de su vigilancia y al servicio del jefe vikingo. Esto llenó de gozo el corazón de Taleb quien veía al rubio como su ídolo, y a Alberic le llenaba de gusto pues también sentía una gran simpatía por el joven moreno.

Tan pronto partieron los guerreros, la vida en el feudo moro se tornó taciturna y en un estado prácticamente catatónico. Karin miraba por la ventana hacia el mar, que brillaba distante en el horizonte, tenía días encerrada en la habitación ya que atendía de tiempo completo a Mayra, quien había caído enferma a las dos semanas de la partida de los guerreros. Una epidemia de peste había golpeado la villa y muchos habitantes (niños, ancianos y personas de salud debilitada) estaban infectados luchando por sus vidas. Muchos murieron y la señora Mahdi contra su voluntad, tuvo que dejar sola a su hija al cuidado de su esclava para evitar ser contagiada por ella. Fueron casi 15 días de convalecencia en los que el cuidado diligente e incesante de Karin fue decisivo para que la jovencita pudiera sobrevivir. Cuando Mayra despertó de su inconsciencia y al darse cuenta de que Karin fue quien la atendió durante su enfermedad, un agradecimiento profundo y afectado creció en su corazón. No le expresó dicho sentimiento a su esclava, pero sin duda sus afectos cambiaron de manera enorme en beneficio de la rubia.

Karin no notó nada en su joven ama, y cuando al fin la señora Mahdi pudo apersonarse en el aposento donde su hija estuvo confinada, ninguna palabra de agradecimiento surgió de los labios de la mujer para con la muchachita. Ella no las esperaba tampoco, por lo que no hubo tristeza o decepción al no ser considerada en lo mínimo. Karin estaba acostumbrada a no ser tomada en cuenta para nada que no fuera ser usada como un objeto de limpieza o un jamelgo que trabajaba sin derecho a protestar. Solo el recuerdo de sus noches con Taleb le daban brillo a sus días sombríos, por eso miraba incesantemente hacia el mar, hacia esa playa secreta donde fue tan infinitamente feliz. Y por eso rezaba en silencio, porque la esperanza de que su vida valiera la pena dependía completamente de que Taleb regresara con bien de la guerra a la que había partido. No soportaría seguir viviendo si a él le pasaba algo y lagrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas al imaginar que podía morir en el combate.

A cierta distancia de ella, unos ojos comenzaron a observarla silenciosamente pero atentos. Doña Irene, enterada de los sentimientos de su hijo por la esclava la comenzó a vigilar en secreto a través de sus doncellas. Supo del papel que su intervención cuidadosa ejerció en la recuperación de Mayra, y también se enteró de que su conducta era el de una jovencita piadosa y con mas virtudes de las que se podían esperar de una esclava capturada en el este. Doña Irene estaba decidida a intervenir para proteger los intereses de su hijo, y debía conocer a fondo a la mujer que había ocupado su corazón. Después de hablar con Mahdi (quien por cierto tomó con sorpresa dicha conversación), le solicitó permiso para que la joven esclava se instruyera con sus doncellas en el arte del bordado. Mahdi aceptó gustosa, pensando que de esa manera se estrecharía un vínculo que sería propicio para el enlace matrimonial entre Mayra y el heredero, hijo de Doña Irene. Karin comenzó a asistir todos los días 2 horas a los aposentos de la española para bordar, ocasiones que aprovechaba esta para platicar con e incluso estudiar con ella la biblia y los rezos católicos. Doña Irene instruyó a Karin en la lectura y con facilidad, la jovencita aprendió a leer. La mujer se dio cuenta porque su hijo cayó rendido ante los pies de la jovencita, no estaba de acuerdo con esa relación, sin embargo aun no decidía de qué manera iba a actuar llegado el momento, ella lo haría de acuerdo a lo que más le conviniera a su hijo, aunque no concordara con sus sentimientos.

A partir del primer momento que Taleb y Alberic se conocieron, pasaron 2 semanas durante las cuales ambos se conocieron y llegaron a tomarse respeto y aprecio, Alberic tenía un vasto conocimiento de los bosques y técnicas de rastreo, y Taleb le ayudó a perfeccionar el latín además de que su conversación ilustrada era fascinante para el hombre del norte. Incluso hablaron de su vida personal, Albert le compartió que era un viudo solitario.

-Y por qué no os habéis casado? Aun no eres un anciano, Alberic, apuesto que aun podéis seducir alguna que otra doncella… no eres tan mal parecido.

Alberic sonrió ante la broma de su joven amigo. A pesar de estar bajo su tutela y con poco tiempo de haberse conocido, la relación entre ambos pronto fue de una camaradería sincera y alegre. Las carcajadas del rubio resonaron en el campamento vikingo.

-No, jajaja! Aun no soy tan anciano pero estoy a la espera de conocer a la mujer que el destino me tiene designada.

-Designada… por el destino? No entiendo, habiendo tantas mujeres, seguro habrá más de una que estaría bien dispuesta a calentar vuestro lecho.

-Bueno, si hablamos de calentar, hay varias que se encargan de ello, pero, la mujer que caliente mi corazón, a ella aun no la conozco…

-Mmmm, y como sabéis que aun no la has conocido?

Alberic recordó las palabras de Norel, y vio en su mente la imagen de la hermosa mujer rubia que invadía cada noche sus sueños… No, a ella aun no la había conocido.

-Es algo que no podría explicaros, ni tampoco vos entenderíais. Pero mejor háblame de vos, estoy seguro que eres de los que provocáis terremotos en vuestro hogar… El terror de las virginales damiselas y la pesadilla de los padres…

Taleb agachó la cara con timidez, pues el recuerdo de ella lo abrumaba de una forma que lo desarmaba por completo, Alberic notó el rubor en las mejillas morenas y curioso atacó a su joven amigo.

-Ahhh! Creo que hay una en especial que provoca vuestro silencio, esas mujeres sin duda son más peligrosas que cualquier batalla hasta para el guerrero más letal.

-Yo… yo…

-No os preocupéis, mi joven amigo, si no deseáis hablar de vuestros sentimientos, por mi está bien.

-Es que… mis sentimientos están prohibidos… Ella…

Alberic notó de inmediato que Taleb deseaba desahogar su corazón y dándose cuenta de la importancia y delicadeza del asunto, sonrió animando al muchacho a confiar en él. Taleb miró con detenimiento los ojos de su amigo, su mirada era limpia e inspiraba confianza.

-Ella es una esclava.

Alberic cambió su gesto por el de adusta seriedad y después de unos segundos de silencio que a Taleb llenaron de incomodidad, levantó el pecho dejando salir una pregunta sonora y grave.

-Y?

Taleb volteó a todos lados inseguro.

-Y? volvió a preguntar simulando impaciencia.

-Y…que, Alberic?

-Y cuál es el problema?

-Pues… que no tengo permiso, no puedo…

-Yo creía que eras el hijo del Califa, el heredero sucesor…

-Por eso mismo, me han elegido esposa pero yo no la quiero.

-Si algo he aprendido yo en mi vida, Taleb, es que uno debe luchar por lo que desea, aun si es a costa de la vida propia. Las cosas anheladas se obtienen por medio de la sangre, se arrebatan y se defienden a muerte. Si no eres capaz de ganarte el respeto y el amor de la mujer que deseas para ti, no eres digno de llamarte hombre.

Taleb escuchó las palabras de su amigo y tutor, y se sintió más animado a perseguir su sueño y a luchar por él. En esas estaban cuando escucharon los gritos de los guardias que daban el aviso de ataque, al fin, después de casi 2 meses de asedio, los jazaros daban la cara atacándolos a traición en su propio campamento. Alberic de inmediato obligó a Taleb a ponerse pecho a tierra mientras se defendía de un guerrero jazaro que lo atacó por la espalda con una espada. Taleb observó lleno de horror como la batalla se daba en el centro mismo del campamento vikingo. La audacia y desvergüenza de los jazaros no tenía límites, y pensando en eso vio como un guerrero se dirigía a atacarlo, sin tiempo de reflexionar o esperar la ayuda de otro compañero, se puso en pie sacando su cimitarra y defendiéndose del ataque enemigo. Los tasajazos propinados por el jazaro lo hicieron casi perder el equilibrio, pero la adrenalina y el coraje lo inundaron haciéndolo repeler el ataque con fiereza. En un movimiento de brazos, consiguió desarmar al atacante y sin pensarlo dos veces, atravesó su pecho con la afilada hoja. Nunca en su vida olvidaría la expresión de los ojos del bárbaro cuando expiraba en un aterrador gemido de agonía. Solo le tomó unos segundos de sorpresa y horror, cuando un nuevo atacante le llegó por el costado derecho, Taleb se sumergió en un frenesí de violencia y gritos de muerte y guerra. No sentía dolor, no sentía temor, ni siquiera el recuerdo de su anhelado amor ocupaba su mente, solo el salvaje impulso de matar lo dominó por completo.

Casi una hora después, agotado hasta el límite y una vez que los jazaros fueron repelidos y aplastados, cayó sentado en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y el contacto con la realidad. El olor era increíble, la sangre y el fuego penetraban sus narices aturdiéndolo. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla al percatarse que su cimitarra estaba manchada en rojo oscuro y una cabeza humana se encontraba a sus pies. Alberic se acercó silenciosamente al muchacho que postrado sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos intentando contener su llanto. Sintió pena por él, sabía que era un joven sensible y valiente, pero conocía mejor que nadie el trauma que representaba para un niño enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte. Taleb al verlo acercarse, se secó apresuradamente el llanto y se puso en pie levantando el pecho y endureciendo su expresión. Alberic lo observó con atención, e inclinándose hacia el charco de sangre que manaba de la cabeza enemiga, tomó un poco de ella con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha, después paso los dedos por ambas mejillas del aturdido muchacho quien se estremeció con el contacto del viscoso líquido.

-Así, Taleb, es como los hombres se forjan el destino. Has dejado, oficialmente, de ser un niño.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer a quienes han leido esta historia, y aunque el capitulo pasado casi no hubo rivius (jiji), pues de igual manera se agradece el que se tomen el tiempo de leer. LitaC: Niña, eres un apoyo para mi, sin duda, y espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Besos! Mapi: Ole! ojala que este capitulo sea de tu completo agrado, y seguimos leyéndonos :D. A mi amada Florentinakane, gracias por su apoyo y guía, si no fuera por ella esta historia quizás seguría en mi cabeza rondándome y acechándome nada mas. Bendiciones a todas!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Daños colaterales**

La Guerra había acabado con todo. Del antiguo Taleb (por Dios, parecían haber pasado centurias desde su partida del califato!) solo quedaba el cascaron del mancebo que se fue lleno de miedo e inocencia, y que ahora volvía repleto de culpas y remordimientos. La única emoción que le mantenía aún vivo con terca obstinación, era el amor que sentía en cada parte de su ser por Karin, su hermosa habibi y aunque se sentía inmerecedor de amarla y desearla, la necesitaba como un animal hambriento que avista una presa a lo lejos. El camino hacia el feudo moro cada vez se volvía más corto y los recuerdos que lo atormentaban se turnaban con las dulces imágenes de la joven que lo esperaba en su anhelado hogar.

La guerra que pudo haberse prolongado quizá por años, terminó en poco más de un par de meses después del inesperado ataque de los jazaros al campamento vikingo. Taleb esa noche no durmió de la impresión que haber derramado sangre le había causado. No había gozo en la batalla, no había excitación en la matanza, solo era caos y terror los que lo motivaban a empuñar la cimitarra con fiereza. El instinto de conservación se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras su mente se ahogaba en pánico. No, la idea romántica del guerrero que va con valor y emoción a la batalla solo era una falacia de los juglares, era un engaño para que los estúpidos corrieran felices al matadero.

El no era un asesino, punto, esa era la verdad. No tenía los instintos asesinos ni los arrebatos que los moros tanto presumían tener. Mientras más meditaba en lo que había ocurrido, más se negaba a la idea de seguirse exponiendo a matar y ser matado. Y su mente prodigiosamente brillante elaboró un plan para terminar rápidamente esa situación que amenazaba incluso su preciado hogar. Por su parte, Alberic observó a lo lejos al joven sentado en cuclillas mirando fija y obsesivamente la pira de fuego en el que ardían los cuerpos de los barbaros. Podía entender el conflicto por el que éste atravesaba, y aun más conociéndolo como era, joven, sensible e incluso mimado. A pesar de ello reconocía que para ser un adolescente inexperto, había luchado como un verdadero endemoniado, pensó para sí, y no le gustaría jamás tener que enfrentarse a él en un combate, por la forma como desolló con habilidad a los 9 jazaros que lo habían atacado uno tras otro hasta que el combate terminó.

Taleb no se movió de su punto aun cuando los rayos del sol del día siguiente lo bañaron, Alberic se sorprendió de verlo en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto por última vez antes de irse a descansar, nada más que el moro ya no estaba en cuclillas, ahora estaba parado de pie, y tallándose los ojos para deslagañarse, se acercó a su lado en silencio, Taleb de inmediato sintió su presencia.

-Problemas para dormir, Taleb?

-Envidio vuestra capacidad para poder cerrar los ojos y conciliar el sueño… La voz de Taleb se escuchó carrasposa y débil.

-Con semejantes acontecimientos? Apreciado amigo, no le resto valor a lo que acontece, es simplemente que la costumbre aturde los sentidos y las emociones.

Taleb lo miró de reojo, el rostro sereno del vikingo fue como una bocanada de aire limpio en medio de esa desesperanza en la que se hallaba hundido. Toda la noche pensó en la forma más viable para evitar el derramamiento de sangre en ese conflicto, y creía tener una posible solución.

-Pensaras que soy un cobarde…

-Al contrario, amigo mío, no imagino de donde habéis sacado esa idea absurda, pero, creedme, tenía años que no veía a un chaval blandir la espada con la letalidad con que lo habéis hecho vos. Os tengo en alta admiración, si eso le hace sentir mejor a vuestro animo.

Taleb bajó los ojos al suelo, si alguien podía ayudarlo a realizar su plan, sin duda era este hombre extraordinario, así que dándose la media vuelta e invitando al vikingo con un movimiento de cabeza, se dirigió hacia el campamento que ya comenzaba a dar señales de actividad febril.

-Alberic, os invito a tomar un Kaffe para aclarar la mente, hay algo que necesito comentaros.

Los dos se acercaron a la hoguera y uno de los sirvientes moros les acercó dos pequeñas tazas de metal con un oscuro contenido humeante y oloroso. Alberic ya se consideraba un admirador de la bebida árabe por excelencia, ya que la encontraba estimulante y deliciosa en toda la plenitud de su sabor amargo y potente. Una vez que dieron el primer sorbo, Taleb cortó tajante el silencio.

-Podemos ubicar el campamento jazaro…?

-Si, será difícil pero no imposible, son muy hábiles para esconderse sin dejar rastros. Si lo que quiereis es que venguemos el ataque de ayer…

-No, creo que no me he explicado correctamente, no pregunto por los milicianos, pregunto por la horda. Dónde se encuentra el pueblo que los acompaña. Según se, la acampada viaja algunos kilómetros atrás de la avanzada guerrera. No es así?

Alberic parpadeó queriendo interpretar las preguntas del joven. Era muy común que la población bárbara, cualesquiera fuera su tribu o procedencia, siguiera a relativa distancia a la milicia para poder disfrutar de los botines que los atracos de los guerreros les traía en beneficio, pero él no veía la importancia en eso, no al menos en los usos y costumbres de la guerra. Aun así, pero con mucha curiosidad, contestó afirmativamente a la pregunta con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Mi padre cuenta con un cargamento de pólvora bastante grande, tengo una idea que quizás nos ayude a detener a estos malparidos de una vez y para siempre. Habéis oído hablar de las bolas de fuego chinas, Alberick?

-No, nunca.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos una vez que ubiquemos la villa jazara…

Karin despertó cubierta en llanto, conforme pasaban los días una sensación de ahogo angustioso le oprimía el pecho y poblaba sus noches de pesadillas y desvelos. Continuamente la imagen de Taleb cubierto en sangre la asaltaba en medio de la noche y esa imagen la aterrorizaba. En ocasiones lo veía caer abatido por una espada en el centro del pecho y alejarse inerte en un pozo de densa oscuridad y en otras ocasiones lo veía transformado en un ser de gestos monstruosos, que arrancaba corazones de cuerpos aun vivientes mientras sonreía perversamente. Karin no sabía cual imagen la aterraba más. Ansiosa veía la luz del sol que la despertaba de esas noches sin descanso y de inmediato traía a su pensamiento los recuerdos de los que se alimentaba cada instante consciente de sus días. Aprendió a vivir en un estado casi catatónico, ajetreada en sus muchas tareas y ocupaciones como esclava pero viviendo un mundo interno intenso y apasionado. Los besos de su ángel le recorrían la piel erizándosela, y ya no solo eran simples recuerdos, eran ensoñaciones que la llevaban más allá de sus vivencias, eran lapsos en los que las memorias tomaban vida propia y los besos y caricias iban más allá de lo que ella había experimentado, las manos de Taleb iban a lugares prohibidos y profanos, y las sensaciones eróticas en su cuerpo la llenaban de vergüenza ruborizándola frente a quien se encontrara. Muchas ocasiones Doña Irene la vio ponerse roja como el carmín, y ella se moría de la pena. La mujer intuía lo que ocurría en el corazón de esa sencilla jovencita, incluso sentía lástima de ver como esa niña realmente amaba a un joven que estaba más allá de sus sueños más locos.

Mayra se daba cuenta de que algo muy raro pasaba con su esclava, la veía ir y venir perdida en pensamientos que transmutaban su rostro y hasta lo embellecían aun más de lo que ya era en si. La belleza de Karin cada vez era más difícil de ignorar, aun para los que no vivían en el feudo. Y de no haber sido por el cariño y lealtad callados que Mayra sentía por su salvadora, esa misma belleza la hubiera llevado lejos de ese castillo que a pesar de ser su cautiva sentía como su hogar y el lugar al que pertenecía.

Un día que Karin bajó al pozo a llenar los cantaros para la recamara de sus amas, un hombre la vio con mucho interés. Era el traficante Saleem, que esa ocasión llegó a vender especias al feudo. El pícaro no solamente se dedicaba al transporte y venta de mercancías, también era el dueño de un serrallo en la villa cercana que estaba a unos kilómetros tierra adentro. Al mirar la belleza de la jovencita y ver por sus prendas que se trataba de una esclava, de inmediato hizo averiguaciones con los habitantes del feudo. Solicitó a los guardias le pidieran de su parte audiencia con la dueña de la esclava rubia. La señora Mahdi acudió acompañada por su hija al llamado del traficante, con quien ya había tenido tratos por la compra de telas preciosas. Interesada por la solicitud, llegó 1 hora después al atrio del palacete. Saleem le saludo con efusividad, Mayra se quedó unos pasos más atrás. Después de unas cuantas frases de cortesía, el traficante fue al grano expresando sus intenciones.

-Mi gentil Señora, es mi deseo solicitar acepte mi oferta de compra, le ofrezco 10 ciclos de plata por su esclava rubia.

Mayra contuvo el aliento cuando escuchó semejantes palabras, era algo que de ninguna manera le había pasado en serio por la cabeza y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que se sentía en deuda con Karin, no estaba ni remotamente de acuerdo con la idea de venderla, mucho menos a un tipo de la calaña de Saleem el traficante. Acercándose a la señora Mahdi y al tipo, faltando a lo que se habituaba, le jaló la túnica a su madre para llamar su atención, mientras la mujer parecía ignorarla.

-Señor mio, debo rechazar su oferta ya que la cantidad que usted ofrece no cubre ni la mitad del valor de esa joven. Como ha podido ver, es una muchacha además de sana, bien alimentada, fuerte y hacendosa, de muy buen ver. 10 ciclos de plata es muy poca cosa siquiera para tomarme la molestia de discutirlo con usted. Con permiso…

La mujer hizo el ademan de retirarse ante el beneplácito de su hija y la angustia de Saleem, quien volvió a atacar alzando el valor de la oferta.

-Veinte! Veinte ciclos de plata mi Señora, es una oferta que quizá no vuelva a repetirse, ni de mi parte ni de algún otro…

-No, señor, disculpe usted, pero no…

-Veinticinco ciclos y 20 brazos de seda de la india!

La mujer se detuvo en seco y volteó con gracia hacia el traficante mientras le brindaba una seductora sonrisa. El hombre se dio cuenta que había dado en el blanco, Mayra miro a su madre con inquietud mientras negaba débilmente con la cabeza. La mujer la miró con frialdad mientras se dirigía por última vez a Saleem.

-Venga mañana, consultaré con el Divino esta decisión por la noche. Le recomiendo que…. venga preparado.

Una vez que perdieron de vista al traficante, Mayra increpó con ansiedad a su madre.

-Pero por que le has hecho creer a ese hombre que venderás a Karin? Tu no puedes hacer eso!

-Y por que no habría de hacerlo, Mayra? Yo soy dueña de esa esclava y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ella…!

-No puedes! Ella me salvó la vida! Que acaso no le tienes agradecimiento?

-No seas absurda, hija, ella no es igual a nosotros ante los ojos de Alá, es una propiedad con la que tengo el pleno derecho de hacer lo que deba para nuestro beneficio!

-Pero madre, no tenemos necesidades materiales, si voy a casarme con el heredero, yo tendré montañas de ciclos de plata y monedas de oro, te lo ruego, no vendas a Karin, si me amas!

La señora Mahdi guardó silencio mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hija. No podía negarle muchas cosas, ya tanto era su amor por ella.

-Esta bien, amada, será como tú lo deseas. Mañana los guardias le darán la noticia a Saleem por mi.

Ese atardecer, Mayra vio llegar a Karin de los aposentos de Doña Irene como todos los días y mirarla la llenó de una alegría sosegada, casi beata. Un calor suave reconfortaba su joven y malcriado corazón de saber que había hecho algo bueno por esa insignificante esclava que le había salvado la vida. Mientras la rubia peinaba los negros y sedosos cabellos de la joven mora, Mayra sonreía feliz de saberse capaz de hacer el bien sin interés alguno de por medio, y esperó que esa acción le trajera dicha y felicidad cuando el momento de desposarse con Taleb al fin llegara a su vida.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer con muuucho amor la paciencia, el cariño, el tiempo que le han dedicado a esta historia. Dios les bendiga hoy y siempre queridas lectoras, ustedes son las que no me permiten abandonar mis sueños y mis compromisos! Quiero mandarles especialmente un abrazo a mis lectoras que han dejado sus comentarios: Myrslayer, Lucero, annima, grisel, Lucy, rosatella, YEYAHO, Terry780716, Terry´s Girl, Arual, Oligranchester, leonore18, naye, mapi, Yut Grandchester, Monserrat Mancillacruz y por última mi amada Florentina, que siempre está ahi cuando necesito su consejo y guía. Te quiero mi reina!<p>

El siguiente capitulo lo subo esta misma semana, de hecho preferí hacer este corto y continuar con el que sigue por que iba a estar muy largo y no quiero que la historia pierda su ritmo (gulp, vaya ritmo con semejantes pausas, prometo que esto no vuelve a pasar, jijijiji)

Gracias de antemano por su compañía y sus comentarios, son verdaderas joyas para mi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Prisioneros**

Las trompetas resonaron en la distancia, avisándole al feudo que los ausentes estaban a unas cuantas leguas de casa. El júbilo se hizo palpable en cada rincón del palacio y sus alrededores, ya que además volvían antes de lo que se hubiera esperado. Las mujeres se abrazaban, los niños saltaban emocionados y los ancianos se arrodillaban agradeciendo al Divino por traer de vuelta a sus hijos, esposos y padres. En las habitaciones de la señora Mahdi la alegría no fue diferente, madre e hija se abrazaron y cayeron hincadas lloriqueantes, mientras una silenciosa y temblorosa Karin apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho el cepillo para el piso con el que limpiaba hasta el instante en que los vigías de la atalaya mayor dieron el anuncio del regreso de los mujahidines.

Por fin, él volvía, lo sabía con el corazón que le palpitaba como loco queriendo destrozarle el pecho para correr a su encuentro en el camino. Tenía la certeza de su sobrevivencia como que era de día y el sol brillaba en el cenit, de inmediato corrió a su rincón a ponerse de rodillas y elevar una oración de agradecimiento por el retorno de su amado Ángel, mientras que sus amas salían presurosas a recibir junto con los demás habitantes del feudo, a los guerreros.

En la recta final hacía el castillo, un numeroso grupo de alegres moros volvían entonando cánticos de triunfo, llenos de orgullo por haber regresado con vida y victoriosos de la empresa peligrosa en la que se habían embarcado casi 6 meses atrás. Los rostros sudorosos y sonrientes de los hombres, liderados por el Califa Muhammad brillaban al sol del mediodía. Todos iban llenos de gozo, excepto el joven heredero. Su rostro pálido y mirada turbia contrastaba enormemente con las expresiones alegres y casi juveniles de los demás guerreros. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos hablaban de noches en vela, y el rictus en su quijada denotaba una amargura venenosa, culposa. Las cargas que la guerra había puesto sobre la espalda del joven lo hacían parecer mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Las palabras que Alberic le había dicho antes de despedirse eran lo único que lo ayudaban a seguir adelante: "En la guerra el que no muere es el victorioso, y el que se asegura que no habrá riesgo de muerte más adelante, es el hombre sabio. Tú has sido ambas cosas, a tu corta edad. No permitas que nada te robe el derecho de disfrutar de tu vida, y arrebata lo que amas, Taleb, has demostrado ser un hombre cabal. No lo olvides…"

-Lo que amo… susurró para sí, si… lo que amaba estaba adelante, detrás de esas murallas que los aprisionaban a ambos, y a su madre antes que a él. El nació prisionero de su gente, de su padre, de su condición de hijo de la infiel, y era prisionero de los protocolos y costumbres, al estar obligado a casarse con una mujer que no amaba. Pero se había probado a sí mismo y a su padre, que no era un hombre que se quedaba cruzado de brazos, que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía, sin importar lo que fuera necesario hacer. Pues bien, él sabía al lado de quien quería vivir su vida y no dudaría en pagar con esa misma vida y de quien atreviera interponerse, con tal de estar con ella.

Al cruzar las enormes puertas de madera y hierro, lo primero que vio fue a su madre junto a las mujeres principales del feudo, obviamente Mahdi y su prima también estaban ahí, con una cara de felicidad estúpida que le revolvió las entrañas. Olvidándose de las apariencias, buscó con su mirada desesperadamente a la rubia imagen que tantas veces lo visitó en sueños en los campamentos durante la campaña militar. Pero no la vio por más que miró entre la gente. Los habitantes le besaban las botas al pasar devotamente, en esos instantes la mayoría ya sabía que él había sido el genio militar que había dirigido a los hombres a la victoria en una movida magistral y atrevida. La adoración de los moros sólo lo incomodaba y hacía sentir más sucio de lo que ya se sentía. "Y así es como premia el hombre a los asesinos de mujeres y niños, besándoles las manos como si de santos se tratara…" pensó aturdido.

Lo llevaron a sus aposentos y su fiel sirviente (que lo acompañaba desde pequeño, con la ayuda de su niñera lo bañaron y perfumaron para el gran banquete de bienvenida. Verdaderamente Taleb no tenía ningún interés en celebrar nada, el cansancio físico, mental y espiritual eran insoportables, quería sencillamente cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir nunca más. Ser enterrado vivo donde la luz del sol nunca más viera su pecadora y maldita faz. Pero un brillo, un destello necio de vivir y buscar la felicidad lo hicieron levantarse y terminar de arreglarse para bajar al gran salón del palacio.

Se sentó al lado de su padre, y su madre lo observaba orgullosa y con lágrimas en los ojos en su lugar de honor . Después de unas palabras de agradecimiento a Alá, el festín dio inicio. Mayra y su madre miraban insistentemente al muchacho, que las ignoraba sin poder disimular su irritación y enfado. Miraba alrededor del salón con una expresión tensa y así estuvo durante casi 1 hora, ignorando saludos y palabras de felicitación, lisonjas y bendiciones.

Hasta que al fin la vio llegar.

Cuando la vio entrar con la vista en el suelo y dirigirse hacia las dos mujeres a quienes servía, sintió como la sangre le corría por las venas con loca algarabía. Los músculos en su cuerpo se relajaron mientras el brillo regresaba a su rostro, que de pronto volvía ser el del joven de 17 años que ya era.

Ella levantó su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, y ella a punto estuvo de desvanecerse enfrente de todos los comensales. El desde el otro lado del salón contuvo el aliento mirándola con intensidad, dándose perfectamente cuenta de que ella estaba por perder el control frente al mundo entero.

"No, Karin, aquí no princesa…" Él se lo dijo en silencio, queriendo que su mirada le transmitiera sus pensamientos. Ella contuvo el aliento entendiendo la mirada penetrante de su amado. El tiempo pareció detenerse, ni la música, ni las risas ni la gente parecían existir a su alrededor, nadie supo interpretar esas miradas avasalladoras de deseo y amor. Nadie excepto Mahdi, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Rápida y astuta como la serpiente, se puso de pie excusándose con las personas que la acompañaban y jalando a Mayra por el brazo, salieron de inmediato del salón. Mahdi se dirigió a la cocina buscando a uno de los mozos de su confianza para darle un recado muy importante.

Cuando Taleb vio como providencialmente su tía y prima salían del lugar sin acordarse de Karin, vio la oportunidad perfecta para encontrarse a solas con su habibi adorada. Haciendo un ademan con los ojos y barbilla, le indicó a Karin que salieran del salón. Ella se retiró primero y él un poco después alegando que se sentía cansado. Su padre no le dijo nada ya que estaba destornillándose en carcajadas con los invitados del banquete, fumando descontroladamente hashish y dejándose llevar por los vapores que liberaban el alma de todas las ataduras morales.

Salió y a lo lejos vio la silueta rubia que se dirigía hacia la salida del palacete. Él se fue directamente a la caballeriza y tomó a su caballo para irse detrás de ella y tomarle en vilo por la cintura. Karin sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza como burbujas y una sensación de éxtasis la hizo reír con ruidosa algarabía. Taleb la abrazó con desesperación y respirando en su oído, se embriagó en el olor de su cabellera, Karin viró su rostro para verlo a los ojos y de inmediato se trenzaron en un beso frenético, el balanceo del trote de su montura les aceleró los latidos de su corazón y las emociones desbordadas los invadieron despertando sensaciones desconocidas y perturbadoras. Poco después llegaron a su playa, y él bajó con agilidad para ayudarla a ella a bajar con premura, para besarse y abrazarse con intenso desenfreno.

-Karin… Karin, oh por Dios, como te extrañe amada…

-Taelin… mi señor, amor mío…

Los susurros apenas eran audibles entre los chasquidos de sus bocas y mientras resoplaban intentando no quedarse sin aliento, las manos del joven tocaron a placer e indiscretamente todo el torso de la joven que se dejaba acariciar sin pudor ni condición, la angustia de los meses de peligro, incertidumbre y soledad eran paliados con una violenta explosión de sensualidad y deseo carnal desconocido para ellos. Cayeron en la arena y él se acomodó entre las hermosas pernas nacaradas que lo recibieron ansiosas, mientras se levantaba las faldas exponiendo su intimidad. Taleb desabrochó presuroso las cintas de su sencillo corsé para dejar libre los pálidos senos que besó y chupó deleitado con su cálido sabor.

Ella cerraba los ojos enloquecida con las sensaciones que la recorrían de los pies a la cabeza y se hacían un nudo doloroso en su vientre, y un deseo de explotar la invadió cuando sintió algo duro tallar con ritmo su parte innoble, esa que hacía poco tiempo se llenaba de un sangrado vergonzoso con cada luna nueva. Taleb estaba completamente fuera de la razón, ya no pensaba sólo se dejaba llevar por el instinto que lo obligaba a desahogar todo su ser entero dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que tanto adoraba. No midieron riesgos, no meditaron en lo que estaba pasando, no se acordaron ni de sus responsabilidades, creencias, prohibiciones, costumbres… Estaban ansiosos por devorar el fruto prohibido en ese paraje, con las estrellas de techo y el mar ronroneándoles una canción de amor y lujuria. Taleb bajó sus calzas y sin delicadeza, sin avisar entró en la tibia y estrecha carne del vientre de Karin. Ella lanzó un grito que nació desde el centro de sus entrañas, y él la tomó por la boca para ahogarlo en un beso violento y crudo, la jovencita sentía que se desmayaría por el peso del muchacho y el dolor que la pérdida de su virtud le estaba causando. En un breve destello, Taleb la miró a los ojos y vio como lágrimas de dolor y locura salían abundantes de los ojos de su amada, su respiración acelerada estaba sincronizada con el movimiento de sus caderas que embestían el cuerpo semidesnudo de la jovencita sobre la arena húmeda.

-Te.. te.. a..mo.. Karin, oh Karin!

-Ah, ay! Ay Taelin… amor mío, amor mío!

Ambos cerraron los ojos cuando él se derramó en el interior del lastimado vientre, ella estaba prendida de los mechones del cabello castaño y él clavó con rabia los dedos en las caderas temblorosas de su amada.

Se quedaron inmóviles por largos minutos, recuperando el aliento, despejando su mente y su vista del episodio de locura y demencia que los había poseído en esa playa.

-Eres mía, Karin, eres mi mujer y te desposaré, nada me lo va a impedir…

El recostado a un lado de ella, la acariciaba con ternura, mientras que ella rozaba con suavidad el rostro moreno que la miraba sereno y con los ojos cansados y somnolientos.

-Yo soy suya mi señor, hasta el día que me muera…

-No, mi amada, yo soy tuyo, mi vida te pertenece, yo soy su esclavo, mi señora, mi dueña…

Siguieron diciéndose palabras de dulce seducción, siguieron acariciándose llenos de gozo, hasta que los primeros brillos del alba anunciaron la llegada del día. Entonces se levantaron y se dirigieron con discreción al castillo que aun dormitaba bajo los efectos del festejo.

-Hoy mismo hablaré con mi padre y te reclamaré para mí. Nos casaremos, quiero que duermas tranquila, antes de que llegue el mediodía yo mismo iré por ti a los aposentos de mi tía para darte tu libertad y ponerte en tus nuevas habitaciones. Te daré todo lo que te mereces, serás la reina más hermosa que este palacio y los otros a la redonda hayan visto alguna vez.

Karin lo escuchaba emocionada y llena de una sincera ilusión, feliz y agradecida por el milagro que Dios estaba obrando en su pequeña e insignificante vida. Una vez que hubieron llegado a las habitaciones de Mahdy y Mayra, se despidieron con un beso. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió sigilosa a su rincón. La silueta de una mujer la detuvo en seco.

-De dónde vienes Karin?

La rubia abrió ojos y boca desmesuradamente mientras sentía como el corazón en el pecho se le paralizaba del terror.

-Señora mía!

-De dónde vienes, te pregunté maldita esclava!

Una bofetada cual ladrillazo le cruzó el rostro abriéndole el labio y tirándola al piso. La mujer se inclinó sobre ella tomándola del cabello para levantarle el rostro. Con la otra mano le levantó la falda y le tocó su entrepierna, apartándola abruptamente al encontrar la evidencia que buscaba.

-RAMERA!

La aventó nuevamente y la cabeza de la muchacha rebotó en el piso dejándola inconsciente. Mayra observó la escena aterrada de ver a su madre actuar con tanta violencia.

-Mayra!

La muchacha no reaccionó, simplemente la miraba petrificada y sin poder respirar.

-MAYRA!

Dando un respingo, dejó escapar un sollozo y agitó su cabeza rápidamente en señal de atención.

-Ve de inmediato por Essam, dile que requiero su servicio…

-Pero madre…

-ES UNA ORDEN! Él ya sabe qué hacer.

Lo que presurosamente había hecho la mujer la víspera anterior, fue ponerse de acuerdo con el jefe de cocina del palacio para llevarse a la esclava al serrallo de Saleem en cuanto despuntara el alba. Lamentablemente se le habían escapado un poco las cosas de su control pero no tenía duda de lo que tenía que hacer para proteger sus intereses. Pocos instantes después, Karin ya estaba reaccionando moviéndose con dificultad por el dolor de cabeza y el mareo que sentía. Antes de alcanzar a emitir un quejido, unas manos fuertes y rudas la tomaron en vilo, mientras Mahdi le metía una mascada en la boca y se la amarraba con otra para que no gritara pidiendo auxilio. La sacaron por la puerta de servicio de los hornos y en una carreta fue llevada en secreto hacia la villa. Mahdi vio cómo se alejaba la carreta dando tumbos por el sendero que se dirigía al poblado y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su bello rostro moreno.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>No hay plazo que no se cumpla y aquí vengo, tanto tiempo después, a pagar esta deuda que tengo con ustedes, amigas lectoras, con esta historia que necesita ser contada y conmigo misma. Espero no demorar mucho en la entrega de cada capitulo y deseo de corazón que este momento apasionado haya sido de su agrado. Solo les adelanto que el siguiente no tardaré mucho en publicarlo.<p>

Dios las bendiga a todas y mil gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios de verdad que son valiosisimos para mi!


End file.
